


He Wants to Say, "I Love You, Nothing Can Hurt You"

by ObsidionWingsofMidnight



Series: A Replica of Earth, Except There Was Love Here [1]
Category: Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them (Movies)
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Arranged Marriage, M/M, Omega Newt, alpha graves, alpha grindelwald, and I mean slooooooow, be prepared for slow updates, because newt is awkward and graves is asocial, hahahahaha, how the everloving fuck did i end up shipping this, i am sorry another fandom has to put up with my truly terrible writing skills lol, jk i know the answer, newt and graves are like each other's best friends, not that either mind tho, past albus dumbledore/gellert grindelwald - Freeform, shhhh, so newt is surprised graves doesn't seem to give a shit that he's there, sorry - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-12-03
Updated: 2018-06-14
Packaged: 2018-09-06 03:55:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 13
Words: 39,471
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8733943
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ObsidionWingsofMidnight/pseuds/ObsidionWingsofMidnight
Summary: An A/B/O fic where Newt and Graves were promised to each other at a young age. So when he arrives at New York with his case and Graves doesn't care that he's there, Newt gets disappointed. And later on, very suspicious.





	1. Pastries and Jealousy

**Author's Note:**

> "Doesn't everyone want to feel in the night  
> the beloved body, compass, polestar,  
> to hear the quiet breathing that says  
>  _I am alive_ , that means also  
> you are alive, because you hear me,  
> you are here with me. And when one turns,  
> the other turns-"  
> \- excerpt from "A Myth of Devotion" by Louise Gluck

Newt Scamander was quite possibly, the world's most awkward omega. At least, that's what he felt like. And it was how most people tended to treat him. It was certainly how people were treating him now, as they watched him putter around the docks.

He was finally back on dry land, but he couldn't stop bouncing on his feet in anticipation for something even better. Because after nearly fifteen long years, he was finally going to see Percy again.

That was an awful long time to go without seeing your intended mate. Sure, Newt had enjoyed traveling the world and they'd written each other often, but he couldn't help being excited to see the other again. Talking in letters wasn't the same as talking face to face. Newt of all people would know- he was much more eloquent on paper than he was in person.

He'd written Percy about his visit months ago, and Percy had replied that he'd try to make it down to the docks to greet him. He couldn't see or smell him anywhere though. He was probably busy at work and lost track of the time.

Still, the minutes ticked on until a full hour had passed, and Newt began to worry. Maybe he'd forgotten? Percy hadn't written back to him in while. Not since the letter he sent about the trip to America.

He waited ten more minutes before deciding it was best he moved on. Percy was probably busy at work. He'd just pay him a visit and reunite with him there instead. It was absolutely not a mistake for him to come here, and he refused to let his anxiety make him believe otherwise. Even if things with Percy weren't going as well as he hoped he still had to release Frank back into the wild.

After he made it through customs, he set off for the MACUSA headquarters. Percy would be there for sure.

The alpha had always been a workaholic- even back when they were kids. He probably just got swamped with work and forgot Newt was coming.

Except Percy never forgot anything. He remembered almost all the silly little facts Newt told him about his creatures, and he was particularly strict about being on time. He never forgot to show up at an appointment or to meet up with a friend. So how come he wasn't there to greet Newt off the boat? The only reason that Newt could think of was that Percy didn't want to see him.

He shook his head, trying to dispel such thoughts. Of course Percy wanted to see him. They were betrothed after all, and even if they hadn't been they were still friends. Percy was one of the few friends he had really. And although Percy understood social norms much better than Newt, he still kept a select number of friends himself. There was no plausible reason as to why he wouldn't want to see Newt. He was just being ridiculous now.

Perhaps it was the swirling thoughts in his head that clouded his better judgment as he stopped to listen to a fanatic woman rave about witches. Whatever caused it, Newt suddenly found himself in a very sticky situation as his niffler escaped.

All thoughts of Percy disappeared as he scrambled around the bank attempting to catch the blasted thing. He really ought to get that latch fixed on his case.

Fortunately, he did manage to catch the little bugger.

Unfortunately, he outted himself in front of a muggle and accidently convinced a group of muggle police officers that he was trying to rob the bank.

He apparated himself and the muggle out into a nearby alley, but the damage was done. Not a good way to start off his trip. He'd have a lot of explaining to do.

But first he had to take care of the muggle.

Or so he thought.

The man hit him and then ran away before Newt could obliviate him. Add that to the list of unfortunate events. And immediately after that he was accosted by a very put out alpha witch. Her scent curled with apprehension. She took him by the arm and demanded that he come with her. Apparently he was being arrested.

Splendid. He and Percy would have so much to talk about once they got to MACUSA.

* * *

 

The pair was dismissed by the Madame President or whatever it was she was called. Newt hadn't been paying much attention since they entered the building and he caught the faint scent of his future mate. And then when he'd finally seen him, once they were finally together again-

-he ignored him. Percy stood not ten feet from him, and he didn't acknowledge him at all. Instead he's looked on in mild pity at the woman beside him. He spared a quick glance of disinterest at Newt and that was all. It was...disappointing.

The woman- Miss Goldstein, apparently- prodded him with questions to fill out paperwork, and he tried to pay attention and answer her. It was hard when his thoughts were elsewhere. Wasn't Percy glad to see him again?

Speak of the devil and he shall appear.

"Mr. Graves, sir. This is Mr. Scamander. He has a crazy creature in that case, and it got out and caused mayhem in a bank," Miss Goldstein said, uncertainty leaking into her voice. For an alpha, she didn't seem very confident. Then again, she had been demoted fairly recently if that conversation downstairs meant anything. To be fair, Percy was a rather intimidating figure.

He still hadn't acknowledged Newt's presence.

"Let's see the little guy," he said. His voice was a little husky, more so than Newt remembered it being when they were younger. He wondered if it was just because they were getting older or if Newt's memory was just getting worse.

The two alphas turned to him in expectance and he froze. He knew what they wanted but as soon as his eyes met Percy's he forgot. He found he had a sudden urge to run up to the other and throw his arms around him and tell him how much he'd missed him. At the same time, he also had a very strong urge to run and hide and never show his face in front of the other again. He couldn't decide what action to take, so he just stood there like an idiot instead. Perfect.

Miss Goldstein snatched the case from him while he was still caught in indecision. Percy turned away from him, and he felt like his insides were crumbling apart.

There was nothing in those eyes for Newt. There was no tiny sparkle trying to contain his amusement, no raised eyebrow that said "Really, Newt?” There was nothing at all. It was like he didn't recognize him. He just looked at him as if he were a half-wit. He never looked at him like that before... All Newt could do was stand there and watch as they continued as if he wasn't there.

Maybe Percy was upset at him? He knew Newt was bound to have his creatures with him- he wrote about them all the time. Percy had even warned him about bringing them to America and the strict regulations they had in the country. He couldn't be surprised by the fact that this had happened. He was always joking that it would happen eventually. So why was he acting like this? He wasn't acting like the man Newt knew and loved at all. He wouldn't take away his creatures would he? He couldn't have changed that much....

But as Miss Goldstein opened his case he had a striking fear that the other might indeed take his creatures from him. Everything about America was so new, so different to him, and Percival Graves was no exception.

When she opened his case he held his breath as they found-

-pastries. Why and how did his case get filled with pastries?

Percy sighed softly. "Tina," he chided gently, disappointment clear in his voice. Newt felt a flare of jealousy that _his mate_ was only focusing on _Tina_ , when he was right there after _fifteen years_.

Something must have changed in his scent because the two alphas snapped their heads to look at him. He flushed at the sudden attention and ducked his head, wishing the ground would just swallow him up on the spot. He never thought he'd be the jealous type, but wouldn't you know it, it looked like he was at least a little bit. Percy probably thought he was being pathetic. Everyone else seemed to think so no matter where he went.

He could feel Percy's eyes watching him like he was a particularly unusual science experiment. It was not a good feeling. He felt very much like an animal caught in a cage that was too small for him.

And yet even then he couldn't help but feel disheartened when his oldest friend turned away and walked out.

Had he made a mistake in coming to America after all?

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Fuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuck  
> I should not have started another new fic, because I already have like 6 going, and I do not write quickly. Like I wish I did, but between school, homework, and work things get busy. But I shall strive to have the next chapter posted within the next month (that's probs as fast as it's gonna be sorry folks)  
> The title comes from the same poem that appears in the beginning notes (although both are wildly out of context lol)


	2. Way Back When (Part 1)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Someone asked if we're gonna find out how Newt and Percy got engaged: the answer is hell fucking yeah we are lol  
> and a stream of events that happened afterwards

It was at the tender age of four that Newt’s parents betrothed him to Percival Graves. 

Even at that age they could tell their boy was always going to be a little “different” in everyone else’s eyes. It was also abundantly clear to them that he’d present as an omega. Just as it was clear to them that Theseus would be an alpha. Parents just knew these things.

However, both these discoveries led to a long discussion about how to ensure their son’s safety and happiness. Obviously as an omega, he’d need a mate to care for him. It wasn’t safe for an omega to stay unbonded for too long. They wished it wasn’t so, but there were too many people out there who were willing to take advantage of omegas, and they were not going to let that happen to their son.

They needed him to be happy though. So that meant finding someone who would be suited for the role that Newt liked reasonably well. Hence, Percival Graves.

The Graves were long time family friends of the Scamanders, so it wasn’t uncommon for them to spend ample amounts of time in each other’s company. Percival, or Percy as they tended to call him, was the same age as Theseus and spent most of his time with the other boy. Unlike Theseus however, he didn’t mind having the younger Newt tag along with them.

Percy was five years older than their youngest son, although he already seemed to have the attitude of a serious middle aged man full of confidence and purpose. There was no way he would present as anything other than alpha when the time came. He was a very mature and responsible boy, and his parents had no doubt he’d make any mate he chose happy.

Of course, maturity aside, there was the slight matter of Percy’s social behavior to consider. It wasn’t that Percy hated people. It was more like he simply didn’t care about them in general. Oh, he was polite enough, but he didn’t go out of his way to get to know them. When his parents asked him about it he simply said that it didn’t interest him. He had enough friends as it was.

His parents could count the number of friends he had on one hand, and it didn’t even fill all five spots. The only people Percy considered to be friends were the Scamander boys, so that made two. Two whole friends, and Percy somehow decided that was enough.

The Graves couldn’t be blamed for being a little concerned about the whole ordeal. They wanted Percy to have a long, happy life with someone he loved. And hopefully with some children too. They wanted to be grandparents eventually, damn it. 

So when the Scamanders and Graves got together for dinner one evening it was inevitable that someone would bring the topic up for conversation. The kids were out playing while the adults sat in the living room for tea when the moment arose.

“I know this is a little unexpected, but William and I have something to ask of you,” Isabella Scamander said, taking her husband’s hand in hers and looking nervously at the couple across from them.

The Graves looked questioningly at each other before turning back to them. “Yes?” they prompted her.

“I’m sure you’ve already noticed how Newt is around others. And Will and I- that is to say- we’re a little concerned about his future. Specifically about him finding a mate.” She shared a pointed look with her husband who took a large swig of tea to avoid saying anything himself.

“Actually, Isabella… Viktor and I are having similar concerns about Percy,” Morgana Graves replied, elbowing her husband in the side while he resolutely kept his eyes on the ceiling.

“Really? That makes this a little easier to say then,” she took a deep breath. “ We were wondering if you’d consider a marriage between Percy and Newt.”

There were a few moments of shocked silence in the wake of her blurted words, nobody sure what to say next.

“Percy and...Newt?” Morgana got up from her chair to peer out the window at their children scampering around the yard. Theseus was charging around the yard, a stick in hand and yelling wildly. Percy laughed and followed behind him, holding a timid Newt’s hand and leading him around.

“I know it seems sudden, but I really think they would work well together. I mean, Newt barely opens up to anyone, but he loves Percy. And Percy is...well, he’s wonderful, but he’s not exactly the most outgoing. He seems to like Newt though,” Isabella said, coming up to stand beside her friend.

Morgana sighed. “Well you’re not wrong.” She looked at Newt’s wide blue eyes staring at her son in wonder and Percy’s happy little smile. Maybe it wasn’t a horrible idea. 

“It does make sense, Dear,” Viktor’s voice cut in behind them. He and William were both doing their best to pretend like the ceiling was the most interesting thing they’d ever seen, although they did pause briefly to take sips of tea.

Morgana sighed again. “It does, doesn’t it?” She glanced at Isabella’s hopeful face and prayed she was making the right decision.

“Alright. Let’s set this up then.”

* * *

 

“Sorry, but I’m doing what?” Percy asked his parents later that week. 

“You and Newt are getting married when you’re both of age,” his father replied. 

Percy stared at them in confusion. “And why are we getting married?”

“It’ll be good for you Percy. You and Newt will be very happy together,” his mother said. 

“Huh. Well, okay,” was all he said in response before shrugging and moving on with his life. 

* * *

 

“Why does Percy have to marry  _ Newt _ ?” an incredulous Theseus asked. He had insisted on butting in on their private conversation with his little brother, no matter how hard they tried to convince him otherwise. Newt hadn’t helped, clinging to Theseus’ hand and saying it was okay.

“Theseus,” their father scolded him, a stern look on his face that made it clear he wasn’t helping.

“What? I’m just asking,” he grumbled, pulling his brother a little closer. Contrary to popular belief, he was actually quite fond of Newt and more than a little protective.

“What’s ‘marry’ mean?” Newt asked, tugging on his mother’s sleeve.

She looked down at her son’s wide blue eyes and swept a hand through his unruly red curls. “It means you and Percy will spend the rest of your lives together. Like Mommy and Daddy.” His eyes got impossibly wider.

“I get to stay with Percy forever?” His face lit up like the way it had when he’d first been allowed to meet the hippogriffs his mother was breeding.

“Yes, Sweetheart. Forever.”

* * *

 

The betrothal didn’t change much for their families. Newt was ecstatic that he’d be able to spend his life with Percy, and Percy didn’t care. It didn’t seem to matter to him at all.

Until he got to Hogwarts that is.

Everything was fine and dandy in the beginning. He got sorted into Gryffindor with Theseus, made some new acquaintances, and was doing well in all his classes. It was nice.

Then one night while he and his housemates were crowded around their common room, someone brought up secondary genders. No one in his year had presented yet, but they were all likely to within the next couple years. They all had fun poking each other about what they were going to present as, and Percy didn’t mind it all, truly. It wasn’t until they switched to mates that things started to turn sour.

“What do you want your mate to be like, Percy?” a girl to his left asked. She was kind of pretty, and smiled at him a lot. She looked like she was asking for future reference.

“I’m engaged, so I haven’t really bothered to think about it.” He blinked at the deafening silence that followed his words. Only Theseus looked unaffected.

Just as suddenly as silence had descended on them it was suddenly ripped away in an uproar of questions from his housemates. They all varied along the lines of “what do you mean you’re engaged” and “who are you getting married to” and it was giving him a headache.

“Merlin’s beard- will you all shut up?” Theseus shouted into the commotion. Fortunately they all took his advice and switched from yelling to staring at him in expectation. He sighed, rubbing his temples a bit to try and relieve the pain there.

Theseus, good friend that he was, decided to answer for him.

“He’s betrothed to my little brother, Newt. Has been for like two years.”

“Newt? What kind of name is that?” someone piped up.

“It’s short for Newton,  _ and it’s a perfectly normal name _ ,” Theseus spat out. Percy saw his classmates shrink back. He was perfectly aware of his friend’s fierce protectiveness of his brother, and they’d all learn better than to say anything mildly rude about Newt soon enough.

There was a few seconds of awkward silence before the girl who’d asked Percy about his preferences chimed in again. “How old is he?”

“He just turned six,” Theseus replied, simmering down a little. His housemates tittered for a minute, talking about how young they both were.

“But Percy-” he frowned at the nickname; only his friends got to call him that,”-don’t you want to marry someone you love?”

His frown deepened. “I do love Newt. He’s one of my best friends.” He was also one of his only friends, but he doubted that would help his case.

“Oh come on, Graves. She means  _ love  _ love,” one of the boys whined. Percy continued to frown. He didn’t really understand what they were getting at.

“Like someone you want to kiss!” the same boy exclaimed, throwing his hands up in the air. Oh.

“Do you wanna kiss your future mate?” another girl sidled up to him.

Somewhere behind him Theseus groaned, “Will you all quit talking about Percy kissing my little brother?! I’m gonna be sick.” Percy sighed. He couldn’t blame him.

“Newt’s six. Why would I want to kiss him?” The girls seemed to wilt in response. The boys just looked thoughtful.

“Well you’re gonna have to mate with him someday, aren’t you?” one asked.

He hadn’t really thought about it, but he supposed they had a point. He probably would have to… do that with Newt someday. He thought of little Newt smiling innocently and holding his hand. Now  _ he  _ was going to be sick.

He’d rather have them tease him about his American accent again than continue with this conversation.

“For Merlin’s sake- THIS CONVERSATION IS DONE,” Theseus barked out. Thank all the forces above for Theseus. 

“Aww, but Scamander-”

“NO! NO MORE TALKING ABOUT PERCY MATING WITH MY LITTLE BROTHER OR I’LL HEX YOU TEN FEET UNDER.”

The others scuttled away to find other things to do while Theseus dropped onto the armchair nearest to Percy’s.

Percy just sat there wondering what his parents had gotten him into

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> First off, I'm going to apologize for how long the next update will take because I honestly don't know when I'll be able to write it. Sad to say, but my laptop has decided for the second time this semester to dig itself into its grave. And I don't think I'll get another miracle for it to start working again. (I'm using my mom's desktop to write this while she's away on a trip) I wish I could say I'll have a new laptop soon to get crackin, but I'm hella broke due to tuition and whatnot rn, so idk when I'll be able to afford another one. Here's hoping it's sooner than later. 
> 
> Now on story related notes: I was deeply disappointed they don't have official names for Newt or Percival's parents cuz that meant I had to make them up. I HATE NAMING THINGS. So if you think their names are weird...like I can't blame you lol. This chapter is part one of their sort of backstory. I think there's going to be at least 2 more of these chapters before we get to the movie plotline again (possibly more idk) so be aware. Next chapter's probably gonna focus more on Newt. I say probably because I have a habit of deciding to do something for a story and then immediately forgetting about it as soon as i start writing (I've beeen planning this plot interlude since the beginning and I literally sat down today and forgot as soon as I started to write lol)(tbh I don't really remember the exact way things went down in the movie either, so this is a handy way to avoid that haha)  
> I really like to imagine Percy having an idgaf attitude about things most people find serious lmao
> 
> Thank you so much for all the support guys! This is easily the most popular fic I've ever started, it's crazy. You all rock!  
> Stay classy peeps and Happy Holidays!


	3. Way Back When (Part 2)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Percy presents and he fucks everything up.  
> Dammit Percy.

Percival Graves presented as an alpha at the age of twelve during the winter break of his second year at Hogwarts.

Fortunately he was home for the holidays, so he didn't have to go through the ordeal while at school. Not that it kept his classmates from knowing it was going to happen.

For weeks he had been on edge, snapping at anyone and anything that remotely disturbed him. It was typical for alphas to present this way- Theseus had gone through the same thing a few months earlier. Perhaps that was why Theseus was so patient with him despite how awful he was being.

Most people learned to tiptoe around him during this period, but sometimes they would say things that would unknowingly set him off.

For example, talking about his future mate was a sure way to put him in a rage.

He'd endured everyone's prying into his engagement for the past year, and for the most part he just brushed it off. He understood they were curious since arranged marriages in Britain weren't that common anymore and therefore tried not to hold it against them. As he presented however, their comments started to get under his skin.

They said the same things they always did. "Don't you want to marry for love", "Aren't you upset your parents stuck you with a little kid" and the like. And really, he didn't mind that he was engaged to Newt, didn't care about finding true love or whatever they spouted at him. But the more they said these kinds of things, the more he started to wonder if he _was_ supposed to be upset by it.

It would creep into his thoughts whenever he thought about Newt. Maybe he should be upset at his parents. What if he did fall in love with someone else, only to realize he couldn't be with them? Maybe he should be angry that he had to get married to Newt.

He tried to ignore it, but his raging hormones muddled all his rationality. He found himself unspeakably angry about his impending marriage.

If he'd just held it all in until after he presented he would have been fine, and things could have gone on as they always had before. He would have gotten over such thoughts when his head cleared, and no one would be the wiser.

Unfortunately that was not what happened.

Perhaps it still would have been alright if the person on the receiving end of his rage hadn't been Newt.

Newt was only seven at the time and eager to spend time with his brother and best friend while they were home on their break. It was very poor timing indeed that Percy was in no mood to spend time with anyone at that point.

But his parents insisted they spend the holidays together with the Scamanders as they always did, and so Percy was forced to spend time with them as well.

The Scamanders had come over to the Graves' Estate for the day and their parents had let their sons wander off to do as they pleased. Sadly for Percy, this meant spending all their time with him.

He put up with it diligently for a while, but it was getting on his nerves. He felt all hot and itchy, like his skin was too tight, and everything seemed to irritate him for no reason. Even the damn sun was pissing him off, reflecting off the snow and into his eyes.

So really, it wasn't Newt's fault at all that Percy didn't want to spend time with him.

Theseus, aware of what was happening, did his best to persuade his little brother to let Percy be, but Newt was far too excited to see his friend after so long.

They were outside Percy's room when he finally snapped.

"But Thee, I wanna be with Percy! You get to spend all year with him! I only get a couple months! And Mama said Percy and I should be close anyway since we're gonna get married," he pouted while clinging stubbornly to his intended.

Maybe he wouldn't have reacted so terribly if Newt hadn't mentioned the exact thing that infuriated him the most during this time of trial.

"For Merlin's sake _would you just leave me alone_?" he spat out venomously at the little boy beside him. Newt flinched away from him, not expecting such a harsh reaction. " _I didn't ask to get married to you_ \- why can't you just go bother someone else?!"

There were a few seconds of deafening silence in the wake of his words, everyone seeming to be equally shocked at his outburst.

The first to break was Newt. He shuffled around on his feet, head bowed so they wouldn't see his tears, wringing his hands nervously before blurting out a quiet apology and running away as fast as his little legs could carry him.

Percy tried to blink away the haze in his mind, but everything seemed to be getting fuzzier no matter how hard he tried to get rid of it. His chest was heaving, although he wasn't sure if it was out of fury or exhaustion. His hands wouldn't stop shaking at his sides, so he tried to clutch at the doorway for support.

Distantly he felt horror at himself for what he'd done, but he couldn't seem to get the thought to translate to what he was doing with his body.

Theseus took a moment to look at him in disappointment before speaking up.

"I know you can't help what's going on right now, Perce, so I'll try not to hold it against you. But once you're through with all this I'm going to kick your arse," he growled. He stalked off to find his brother leaving Percy to figure out how to recover from this on his own.

He shut his door behind him and collapsed on his bed, too tired to stand anymore.

There were a few minutes where he wondered what was happening to him before everything went black.

* * *

 

Newt was curled up beneath the low hanging branches of an old pine tree when Theseus found him.

He pushed back the curtain of branches to kneel beside his brother, rubbing circles onto his back as he sobbed quietly. Newt tried very hard to get the tears to stop, to end the watery hiccups shaking his small frame, but to no avail. He was a big kid now- he shouldn't be crying like this.

"Newt, he didn't mean those things. Perce is just going through some stuff right now. He'll be back to his usual boring self soon enough," Theseus said, trying to comfort him.

His little brother sniffled in response, scrubbing fitfully at his eyes. "I j-just wanted to ch-cheer him up. He's been s-so unhappy," he said weakly through his sobs. Percy was usually so happy. At least, that's how he seemed to Newt- most people always seemed to think Percy was grumpy in general. Newt knew he wasn't though. Percy rarely got angry. Except for right now...

"Does Percy hate me now?" he asked timidly. The hand on his back stopped its movements.

"What? _No_. Perce doesn't hate you- not now, not ever. He loves you, Newt, don't ever forget that," Theseus scolded him.

Newt almost smiled at his brother's reply. At least someone was acting like himself. He wasn't sure he believed him though.

As if he could hear Newt's thoughts Theseus said, "Percy's just mad about everything right now. Last week he tossed someone over the moving staircase when they asked him if we had any homework in charms over break. And he threw an orange at me when I said it looked like it was going to rain. Seriously, it's got nothing to do with you."

Newt turned around to blink at his brother in surprise. None of those things sounded like Percy at all. He couldn't even imagine his friend behaving in such a way. But Theseus had no reason to lie to him...did he?

His brother smiled down at him before grabbing him by the arm and hauling him to his feet.

"Come on. It's freezing out here, and I bet we can get one of the house elves to make us some hot cocoa."

Newt shuffled along dutifully after his brother, and tried to ignore the swirling thoughts in his head.

* * *

 

For as long as Newt could remember Percy had been a source of comfort for the younger boy. He would hold his hand when he was scared- and also when he wasn't- and he always included him in whatever he and Theseus were doing. He always smiled at him when he said hello, and he gave the warmest hugs. He never ever got angry at him either. Even when he asked too many questions or was being a "scaredy cat" like Theseus said.

He made Newt feel safe. He made Newt feel wanted.

It was rare for Newt to feel either of those things around other people. None of the kids his age seemed to like him much, and they bullied him relentlessly.

When he was four years old some of the other wizard boys decided he had a stupid name. They said it made him sound like a lizard. For days they teased him mercilessly about it, comparing his looks to every reptile they could think of, and refusing to call him anything other than "lizard". It escalated to the point that they took his lunch away and insisted that all lizards ate was bugs, force feeding him a rather slimy worm.

Theseus had been trying to impress unto him that big boys didn't cry, so he did his best not to tell him. Plus, if he did tell his brother what was happening he'd probably go beat them up. Newt didn't want that. He didn't want the other kids to get hurt, and he didn't want Theseus to get in trouble again. He just wanted to feel accepted.

But it was too much pressure on a lonely little four year old, so one day when he came home from preschool with tears in his eyes it all came out.

Percy and Theseus were tutored together so they were there when Newt arrived, tears streaming down his red face and trying to hide behind his bangs.

"Newt, what happened?" Theseus asked, rushing to his side. He pulled his baby brother over to the couch and plopped him down on top of the cushions.

Newt tried to control his sobs enough that he could explain what had happened. It must have worked enough to get his point across because when he finally met Theseus' eyes his brother looked thunderous. He opened his mouth, looking ready to kill those other boys with words alone.

"Well, that sounds silly. There's nothing wrong with lizards, so I don't see why they're making such a fuss," Percy spoke up, surprising both his friends. He walked over to them and knelt in front of Newt.

"Besides, I think it sounds kind of cute. Maybe we should call you our little lizard," he smiled, bopping him on the nose and making Newt giggle.

Theseus, catching on that perhaps extreme violence was not the solution to this particular problem, threw his arms around his brother and agreed. "Yeah! You can be our little lizard. They'll just have to find their own!" He could go take care of those boys another day. 

"But I'm not cute," Newt protested through his giggles, sadness already seeping away as if it had never been there in the first place.

"Yes you are, you liar!" Theseus snorted, ruffling Newt's hair roughly with his hand.

"The cutest," Percival agreed, a small smile turning up the corners of his mouth. Something small and warm blossomed in Newt's chest.

He decided that day that it wasn't important what other people thought of him. As long as he had Theseus and Percy he would be just fine. He didn't need anyone else.

Two weeks later his parents told him he was going to be with Percy forever.

He thought he couldn't possibly be happier. He just assumed Percy would feel the same. 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I DUNNO HOW BUT MY LAPTOP STARTED WORKING AGAIN???!!?!?!!!?!!!!  
> IT'S A FUCKING CHRISTMAS MIRACLE  
> side note: idk how long it will last, but i will milk it for all it's worth lol
> 
> Story related notes: dammit percy. you and ur dumb alpha biology.
> 
> lmao can you believe i'm putting off my other fics to update this so soon???? truly astonishing.


	4. Way Back When (Part 3)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> .....I'm just gonna straight up apologize for not starting this fic with their past and building up from there. Sorry for not planning ahead and doing that.  
>  I swear it wasn't supposed to go on so long???? lol it is what it is I guess????

Percy's first rut was awful. He was constantly too hot, too sweaty, too aroused, and overwhelmingly miserable. It was a rather hazy week for him, but through it all he still remembered how guilty he felt about yelling at Newt.

It was with great relief as well as great anxiousness that he finished presenting. He was relieved that it was finally over, but anxious because he had to face the consequences of his actions.

He had rather hoped his harsh words to Newt had been a hallucination, but Theseus was quick to dispel that hope.

As soon as he heard Percy was done presenting he had burst his way into his room and thrown a pillow at him.

This was very tame behavior for Theseus, and Percy was surprised he hadn't at least chucked a book at him instead. He supposed Theseus was being gentler due to Percy's condition. Maybe he'd throw something harder at him later. Percy wouldn't blame him if he did.

"Where is he?" he asked quietly. He didn't bother specifying who- there were only so many people Percy would bother asking about.

"Probably moping around with your cats. It's all he's been interested in lately," Theseus sniffed. He was glad Percy didn't try to defend his actions. Presentation or no, Newt deserved an apology.

He softened a little at how miserable Percy looked. "I'll go get him. You just stay here and figure out what you're going to say to him." Percy just nodded in response, collapsing back in his freshly cleaned bed. He had no idea what he could possibly say to make up for his actions to Newt. He was a terrible friend and an even worse fiancé.

* * *

 

Newt peered carefully into the room, looking nervously at the dark figure lying on the bed.

"Don't just stand there. Go in. He wants to talk to you," Theseus prompted, giving him a light push into Percy's bedroom.

Percy's eyes blinked open and he turned to look at him. "Newt," he said voice quiet and a little raspy.

Newt took a few hesitant steps into the room and Theseus took the initiative to shut the door so he wouldn't leave. Newt flinched at the sound, turning to look at the block of wood that had taken the place of his brother. He turned back to his friend, fumbling with the buttons on his coat.

It had been a whole week since he'd last seen Percy. Even after what happened he'd missed him. And now here he was surrounded by Percy's comforting scent and right in front of him, but Newt was too afraid to approach him. He desperately wanted to, but he didn't want to upset the older boy.

"Newt," Percy said, sensing his distress. "Come here." He held his arms open in invitation.

Newt caved. He pattered over to the bed and pulled himself up into the other's arms, trying to hold back sniffles.

"I'm s-sorry," he blubbered, "I didn't mean to make you angry." He clung to his friend's shirt, bunching up the soft fabric in his fists.

Percy shushed him. "No, no, Newt. You have nothing to apologize for. I'm the one that needs to apologize. I treated you horribly last time I saw you." He rubbed soothing circles on his back.

"That's okay. Mama said it was just your biology. You don't have to apologize- you couldn't help it," he sniffled.

"No, it's not okay. Biology or not, you didn't deserve to be treated that way. I did you wrong, so I must apologize.  Don't ever let people use their biology to excuse their actions when their actions have hurt you, okay?" Percy pulled away to look at him.

Newt, unused to the very serious expression on Percy's face, nodded. If Percy thought it was important he would make sure he remembered it.

"Good," Percy sighed, relaxing back into the pillows. He almost nodded off again before Newt's quiet voice broke through the silence.

"You don't have to marry me if you don't want to. I'm sure Mama and Papa would understand."

Percy held back another sigh. Stupid alpha biology screwing over his life.

"I really don't mind marrying you, Newt. I was just upset because of some things my classmates have told me, and even then their questions don't bother me that much. Presenting just made everything annoying. It was exhausting to be so angry all the time," he said, pulling the younger boy a little closer.

Newt didn't say anything, but the fiddling with Percy's shirt buttons were a telltale sign that he was still unsure. He always fiddled with his hands when he was upset.

"Newt." He looked up at him through his unruly curls. "I don't mind. I promise." He squeezed him a little tighter, wishing he could convey just how much he meant those words.

Percy had never broken a promise to Newt before, so Newt had no reason to disbelieve him.

"Okay," he said, snuggling further into the alpha's arms.

And that should have been that. But the thing about doubt is that once it's been planted, it's damn near impossible to uproot. No matter how kind Percy was to him in the years that followed, no matter how many times he was assured otherwise, no matter the fact that Percy never gave him another reason to doubt him- there was always a little voice in the back of Newt's head telling him not to get too comfortable. Because there was always the chance that over time Percy would change his mind. Maybe not that day, but one day Percy might decide that he didn't want to be with Newt after all.

* * *

 

Newt's first day at Hogwarts was...interesting.

Saying goodbye to his parents for the next few months until break was hard. As was the hour he spent saying goodbye to his mother's hippogriffs. He shed a lot of tears that morning.

The train ride wasn't that bad though. It was quite long, but he had Theseus with him as well as Percy when he wasn't busy patrolling the cars as a prefect. Theseus was quite adamant about keeping their car to just the three of them, but he made an exception for a first year girl left on her lonesome that Percy had found wandering around with nowhere to go. Theseus insisted that nobody older than Newt join them though. It was odd.

"So what's your name, girly?" Theseus asked, popping a few Bertie Bott's Every Flavor Beans into his mouth.

"It's Leta. Leta Lestrange," she replied. She didn't seem deterred by his brother's indifferent attitude.

He tilted his head and narrowed his gaze a bit, and Newt noticed her clench at the fabric of her skirt. "Hmm. Well, I'm Theseus Scamander, and this pint sized gingersnap is my brother Newt. The serious looking arse that brought you here is Percy."

"Nice to meet you," she said, hands relaxing in her lap. "Are you a first year too then?" She turned her attention to Newt.

"Oh- um, yes. I am," he sputtered. No matter how many times it happened he was never going to get used to talking to people he'd just met.

"What house do you think you'll be in?" she asked. She eyed the red and gold of his brother's tie and raised an eyebrow.

Newt hesitated to answer. "I'm...not sure. I haven't really thought about it much before."

That was a lie. He'd thought about it for months. There was a part of him that wanted to be sorted into Gryffindor like his brother and Percy, but it didn't really suit him much. He wasn't particularly brave, and that's what most Gryffindors were known for wasn't it? He didn't really mind being sorted into a different house because of behavioral expectations. His only real concern about it was that he wouldn't be able to spend as much time the older two. But he supposed he'd just have to survive. He's still be spending more time with them here than if he was still at home.

"My whole family's been sorted into Slytherin for generations, so I guess that's where I'll go. Both my older brother and sister are in Slytherin, so it would be a real shock to my parents if I didn't end up there too. Is that a hippogriff you're drawing?" she asked, leaning forward to take a closer look at the picture he'd been sketching.

He blinked in surprise. "You know about hippogriffs?"

She nodded her head vigorously. "Oh yes! I think they're fascinating. All magical creatures are so intriguing, yet there's so little we know about them. I want to learn everything I can about them."

Newt's heart soared. He'd never met anyone else who shared his passion for magical creatures. His mama didn't count- she was really only interested in hippogriffs anyways.

"Me too! My mama breeds them- hippogriffs that is- so I know a lot about them, but not much else. Beast identification and guides don't usually go into much detail unless it's about how to kill them." He thought it deplorable, but when he was older he was going to show everyone how twisted their views on the subject were.

"You're right. I was in my father's study the other day reading this book about occamies, and..."

Newt was so engrossed in his conversation with his new friend that he didn't notice Theseus groan and settle down for a very long train ride.

* * *

 

Newt and Leta shared a boat across the lake, marveling at the spectacle of it all.

They shared timid glances as one of their new professors herded them towards the great hall to be sorted.

Leta was sorted into Slytherin, just as she predicted. She gave Newt a little smile before she went scampering off to a table full of cheering students with green and silver ties.

He hadn't thought of the whispering much when he'd been grouped with the rest of the first years, but he couldn't help but notice them get louder once his name was called. He tried to put it off as nerves and that he was just imagining things, but there was an awful lot of commotion at the Gryffindor table. Namely around Percy.

He gulped as he sat down on the stool, wondering if he'd already managed to do something stupid before he was even sorted.

The talking hat was interesting enough that he was distracted from his worries for a moment, until it called out in a loud assured voice, "HUFFLEPUFF!"

Newt was careful not to trip on his way over to his new housemates, lest he make a fool of himself. He was relieved to find that the Hufflepuff table was situated right next to the Gryffindor one. He wouldn’t be too far from his brother of Percy if he needed them.

He was confused as to why there were so many Gryffindors shouting their condolences at Percy though. His friend looked mildly exasperated, but he smiled at Newt when they made eye contact. There was a collective whoop from the Gryffindors when they saw, and a few punched Percy on the arm. Theseus looked ready to throttle some of them.

Newt tried to calm his nerves as he sat down next to another first year and a cheerful looking upperclassman.

The rest of the sorting went on without quite so much fanfare, and Newt started to feel a little less anxious. He could still feel some of the older students looking at him though, and he had no idea why. It killed his appetite a bit, so when the tables were magically covered in the makings of a feast he hesitated to put much on his plate.

It was probably for the best that Theseus butted in when he did.

"Newt, you have to eat more than that. Mom will kill me if I let you wither away to nothing," he said, squishing himself between Newt and the older student he'd been sitting next to.

"What the hell, Scamander! You're not a Hufflepuff. Get out- we don't have room for you and Graves," a boy around Theseus' age snorted across from them. Newt hadn't seen Percy sneak up behind him, but sure enough there he was.

"Sod off, Browning. Whitaker and Shacklebolt can go sit at the Gryffindor table instead. Won't you boys?" he looked meaningfully at the two.

"Ugh. Scamander, who knew you were such a mom?" one of them laughed as they got up from their spot.

"I did." Percy smirked. He waited for Newt and Theseus to slide down the bench and make room for him on Newt's other side.

Newt just looked up at them with wide eyes as Theseus piled food onto his plate. He wasn't too knowledgeable about the rules here, but he was pretty sure you weren't supposed to eat at the other house's tables.

Percy noticed his staring and shot him another smile.

"OOOOOOOOHHH- Did you all see that?! Persephone just smiled! For the second time in one night even! Someone get the nurse, I think he's sick!" someone called over from the Gryffindor table. He swiveled to level them with an unimpressed look and lobbed a dinner roll at them.

There was raucous laughter throughout the dining hall, and Newt was left wondering why people were making such a big deal about Percy smiling. He smiled all the time at home.

"He's very sick! _Loooovesick_!" a Ravenclaw crooned at them.

Newt tilted his head in confusion. Percy was in love? He hadn't said anything to Newt....

Percy saw the crestfallen look on Newt's face and ruffled his hair. "Ignore them, Newt. They're just being idiots."

"Exactly," Theseus agreed. "Eat up. You barely ate anything on the ride over, so you must be starving."

He was right of course. Newt had been so engrossed in talking to Leta that he'd barely nibbled on his lunch. He gave in to the growling of his stomach and tucked into his meal. He listened contentedly as Theseus and Percy bickered with their classmates throughout the meal.

"You know, I'm not surprised that Theseus is breaking the rules, but aren't you a prefect this year, Percival?" a pretty girl with chestnut hair asked to their right. Desert had just been served and she took a piece of cake that almost matched her in prettiness.

"Of course I am. And I'm doing an excellent job by keeping a close eye on Thes. I was explicitly told by Professor Dumbledore to keep a watch on him," Percy replied.

"That's right. I have my own personal watchdog," Theseus replied through a mouthful of pie.

Newt blinked up at him. "I don't think that's what he meant," he said. He was just trying to help his brother out, so he wasn't sure why there were so many people laughing at his comment.

"I'm only kidding, Newt."

"Oh." That explained the laughter.

"Hey Little Lizard, hold still. You've got a little whipped cream on your nose," Percy said, reaching out to dab at his face with a napkin.

More hooting resounded across the dining hall, making Newt startle.

"Aww, look at Persephone getting all domestic."

"You sure you're not already married, Graves?"

"Did anyone else hear that nickname? Because I bloody did, and I need an explanation for Percival giving anyone a name so disgustingly cute."

"Aww, look at his little wife blush! No wonder your parents shacked the two of you up."

Newt shrank beneath the loud calls, trying to make himself as small as possible. He didn't like being at the center of attention, especially if it involved teasing.

Percy and Theseus both noticed his reaction at the same time and tried to resolve the issue.

Theseus, protective older brother that he was, shot up from his spot to explain how anybody that heckled his baby brother like this again would meet a bloody end.

Percy, good friend and much more responsible being that he was, had to reach out behind Newt and tug him back down before he got kicked out of the dining hall. This put Newt in the perfect position to bury his burning face into Percy's side and hide from onlookers.

He breathed in Percy's comforting scent and tried to calm down, but he could already feel the backs of his eyes sting from unshed tears. He really really hated being the center of attention.

On one hand, this helped some people realize that Theseus Scamander's little brother was not handling the situation well. On the other hand it also made people want to poke more fun at Percy, who was usually a stoic and emotionless brick.

It was going to be a long year.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I think (hope) that the next one will be the last part about their past??? I'm going to try REALLY HARD. I originally just had some points to establish y'know? But then it was like, "I really have to flesh out what their lives are like at that point don't I? Fuck." But I didn't want to put off the movie events forever, so I was like "uhhh....just try ur best lol" So the events might be kinda choppy (they totally are). Also, it is REALLY fun to write them as smol beans growing up????? I really want to keep doing it, but that's not really what this fic was about lmao. Maybe I'll just write another one for those years???? That would be fun. Would anyone actually be interested in reading that tho???? Who knows. 
> 
> Side note: my laptop has once again been exhibiting Worrying Signs, so like...keep your fingers crossed lol


	5. Way Back When (Part 4)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> NEXT CHAPTER IS FINALLY GONNA RETURN TO THE MOVIE PLOT SORRY THIS TOOK SO LONG

"What's your first class, Little Lizard? Perce and I will take you there," Theseus said, plucking Newt's schedule out of his hands to find out.

"Hmm. Potions. Well, that's not so bad. Perce and I can still make it to Transfiguration in time."

Percy snorted. "It wouldn't matter if we were late anyways. Professor Dumbledore wouldn't mind much." He took the paper from Theseus in one hand and grabbed hold of Newt's in the other.

Newt took this all in stride- he was quite used to Theseus and Percy's protective behavior. It would hardly be the first time his brother had insisted on them all doing something together while Percy led Newt beside him, hands clasped like they were made to fit together.

Of course, that was normal behavior back home where nobody batted an eye at the sight. At Hogwarts it prompted a different reaction.

Sometime during the night he had forgotten just how weird everyone treated Percy and his relationship. Somehow everybody knew they were engaged- including all the first years who had heard the news from their upperclassmen. Everybody thought it was strange for them to be betrothed to each other at such a young age. In fact, they thought it was strange for them to be betrothed at all.

Theseus had had to explain it all to him last night after dinner. He and Percy had unceremoniously barged into the Hufflepuff common room and stolen him away, ignoring the complaints of Newt's older housemates.

"It's been annoyingly popular as gossip ever since Perce and I were first years. I didn't want you to endure all that bloody nonsense, which is why I didn't let anyone except that Lestrange girl sit with us on the train. Clearly it was all for naught, but at least you got a few hours of peace before you got dragged into it," Theseus had said.

Newt hadn't understood, and he said as much to his brother.

"Look, the point is that people are going to make a big fuss out of you and Percy for a while. Probably for the whole year. But it's not because you've done anything wrong- honestly they're all half-wits. Just try to ignore them, and everything will be fine."

He'd gone to bed that night intent on following Theseus' advice, but it was much harder to follow through the next morning.

As they walked down the hallways to the Potions room teachers and students alike paused to look at the trio. Theseus and Percy were both attractive young alphas that were eye catching enough on their own. It was routine for most people to see them strolling together to and from classes. The pair hardly spent a minute apart.

What really caught people's eyes was Newt. He was small, even for an eleven year old, and looked so dainty between the two of them. He seemed especially delicate with the hand holding, leaning ever so slightly into Percy's side.

When he noticed the whispers and the stares he shuffled a little closer and began to nibble at his forefinger. He had a habit of biting his nails when he was anxious.

He felt Percy squeeze his hand in reassurance.

"Did you sleep well?" the older boy asked.

He could only nod in response. He found himself unable to speak up with the weight of so many people's gazes on him.

"That's good. Mum was real worried you would be too homesick to function. She's a real worrywart, that one," Theseus said, rolling his eyes.

"She's a mother. I think that's just something they all do. My mom was the same way when we first started. She had me send her an owl every day for the first two weeks. Thank Merlin that Dad got her to tone it down to once a week and then once a month."

Newt relaxed a little at their familiar conversing, letting some his anxiousness seep away. By the time he arrived at Potions he was laughing and joking along with them.

His day got even better when he saw that the Hufflepuffs would be sharing the class with the Slytherins. Leta was already there, sitting alone at a table and waving him over.

"Look at that- you've already got your little friend waiting. Try to focus on the actual class and not the poaching of bowtruckles, okay?" Theseus said, patting him on the shoulder and pushing him through the door.

Newt smiled bashfully at his brother before rushing over to his new friend. Distantly he could hear Percy asking what his brother was going on about, but he paid it no mind. He was far more interested in getting to know Leta better.

* * *

Newt didn't make a lot of friends at Hogwarts. It wasn't that he was disliked exactly; it was more like his classmates didn't find him interesting enough. They mostly just saw him as the kid obsessed with magical creatures that was engaged to Percival Graves.

To be honest, the engaged part stuck out to people more than the magical creatures part.

After a few months of invasive questions and pointed looks, he finally understood what Theseus meant about the gossip. It was never going to let up either, based on all the heckling Percy still went through after all these years.

Newt tried not to let it get to him. It was hard not to be affected when he was constantly being asked things like "How come your parents are making you marry him?"

Worse than that were the comments he would hear in passing.

"Isn't it sad that Percy is stuck with that little kid?"

"What a shame that Graves is already taken. I wish I could have at least had a _chance_ with him."

"Can you believe Percival is engaged to someone like that?"

Nobody ever said these things to his face, but that didn't make it hurt any less. For years he'd had the sneaking suspicion that he wasn't good enough for Percy. He'd always known that Percy had deserved the best. He deserved a mate that would make him happy and love and cherish him forever. Percy had always assured him that he was happy with the arrangement, but now Newt wasn't so sure.

How could Percy possibly be happy when Newt was so...Newt?

One day he addressed his concerns to Leta- the only friend he could actually talk about this situation with.

"I'm not pretty or clever or good at quidditch.... Percy deserves someone better. He could probably be with anyone he wanted to, but instead he's stuck with me. It's just not fair," he told her quietly. They sat beneath a tree overlooking the lake, watching other kids throw stones into its gleaming waters.

"Newt, you're perfectly fine how you are. Anybody who says otherwise is kidding themselves. Those older kids are just jealous that you get someone as great as Percy and they're stuck trying to figure themselves out," Leta said.

"But Percy should be with someone he loves-"

"He _does_ love you," she huffed in frustration.

He curled in on himself at that. He knew Percy loved him in a platonic sense. But in a romantic way? It seemed unlikely. Newt was just a little kid to him after all.

Leta sighed. "Your parents set you up because they're concerned about you being an omega right?"

"Yes?" he replied, tilting his head at her in confusion.

"Well, you haven't presented yet. If you're not an omega then maybe you won't have to get married. Wait until after you've presented to freak out about all this."

It was like a whole new world had appeared right before his eyes. He nearly leapt to his feet in joy.

Percy might not have to shackle himself to Newt! He'd be able to find someone all on his own. Surely their parents wouldn't make them follow through if they didn't have to worry about Newt being on his own.

It was unlikely he'd be an alpha, but maybe he would be a beta. Betas were considered to be the "boring" secondary gender, but Newt didn't mind. He thought all the fuss about secondary genders was silly anyways.

If he was a beta he wouldn't have to worry about going into heat or sending alphas into ruts. There were much less assaults on betas than there were on omegas, and the world was less restricting to them. Being an omega meant people expecting you to be docile, servile, and for your only happiness in life to come from a mate and babies. Being a beta meant being treated like any regular old person. He was perfectly fine with that.

"You're right," he said. "I just have to wait until I present."

He held onto his fragile hopes for a full year before they came crashing down on him.

* * *

He was twelve when he presented.

He'd been feeling a little odd for the past few weeks- a little too hot and often dazed. He'd brushed it off though, insisting that it was just a little cold. He'd get over it.

He did not get over it.

He had been studying with Leta in the library when he was hit with a cramp that knocked the air right out of him. She had rushed over to him in concern, but he still insisted that he was fine. He was just feeling a little queasy, that's all.

He excused himself a few minutes later to go splash some water on his face when he felt he was getting too hot. He thought his cold was starting to get a little worse. He should have paid more attention to the lessons on secondary genders and presenting.

By the time he reached the bathroom he was sweating profusely. The cramping had returned with a vengeance, and he found himself longing for Percy to hold him. He didn't know why he wanted Percy specifically; he just knew that was who he wanted.

He managed to splash enough water on his face that it soaked him from his head to his shoulders, but it didn't help. He was so hot, and so tired all of the sudden. He curled up under one of the sinks and tried to calm his rapidly beating heart.

He thought he heard Leta calling for him at some point, voice muffled by the door and the fog in his head.

The next thing he knew he was in a secluded room, tucked into an unfamiliar bed with the warm hands of the school nurse smoothing down his hair and telling him it was going to be okay.

The next week passed in a blur. He teetered between scathing heat and freezing cold, being wrapped in blankets and being submerged in water, being unbearably thirsty and hungry, and the overwhelming _desire_ that flooded through his veins.

It was awful.

He woke up on the last day, exhausted and confused. He blinked wearily at the wizened old nurse that was shuffling around him.

"M'cold," he croaked out. He shivered as if to confirm his point.

"Here dear, these blankets will help," she told him as she piled them on top of him. "Do you remember where you are?"

He shook his head. He didn't remember anything.

"That's okay. The first time is always the worst. You're in a special room we have for students that present while at school. It's always hard on the body when you present. Alphas go through ruts, betas vomit a lot, and omegas like you go through heats. It will get easier as time goes on- your body just needs time to adjust to the change."

He froze at her words. "I'm...an omega?" he whispered, lip trembling.

"Yes, of course you are dear. Your family wasn't surprised when we told them, although that alpha brother of yours has been prowling around the hall whenever he has free time."

"I'm an omega," he repeated softly before bursting into tears.

* * *

"Mr. Scamander if you would please calm down-"

"I won't bloody calm down! How can you expect me to calm down when my baby brother refuses to eat or stop crying? You can smell his distress a mile away!" Theseus snarled at the older woman. The contents of the tray he held rattled dangerously with his movements.

To her credit she merely leveled him with a stern look and replied, "As I was saying- you're distress is hardly going to help him right now. You've already been in to see him and it hasn't helped. I know he's only a day out of his first heat and in delicate condition, but I was thinking that young Mr. Graves here might give it a whirl." She looked patiently at the alpha in question.

Percy blinked. "Me?"

"Normally it would be inappropriate to allow an unbonded alpha to be around an omega that had presented so recently, but exceptions can be made. You are engaged to him, are you not?" the nurse asked him.

"Besides that, you are also quite close to young Newt," Professor Dumbledore cut in. He, like many of the other teachers, had come to check on the poor boy. "If Theseus is unable to grasp what it is that's upsetting his brother so, then perhaps you might be able to. You stand a far better chance than the rest of us, I'm afraid." He peered over the top of his crescent moon glasses to look imploringly at him.

"Well...alright," he said, stepping into the secluded room.

Newt was curled up into a ball in the center of the bed, facing away from the doorway. The boy's scent which was usually a pleasant mixture of vanilla, fresh air, and honey was tinged with bitterness.

He approached carefully, making sure Newt knew he was there but trying not to disturb him. He sat down at the edge of the bed, letting a hand fall to rest on Newt's shaking shoulder.

"Newt," he began softly, "Talk to me. What's upsetting you?"

He waited, and just when he though Newt wouldn't say anything he was answered. "I'm an omega," Newt whimpered. Percy furrowed his brow.

"Indeed. That's hardly a surprise. Your mom has been quite adamant about it for years." He rubbed small circles into the younger boy's shoulder.

"I was supposed to be a beta," he sobbed. "And then you wouldn't have to marry me. Now you're stuck with me forever," he wailed, burying his face into the blankets piled atop him.

Percy froze. He heard Theseus suck in a deep breath and could practically feel his rage sizzle through the air.

"Oh, Newt..."

He met Theseus' eyes across the room and silently apologized for not realizing what was going on with their little friend. He picked his feet up off the floor and settled himself so that he was curled around Newt. Inappropriateness be damned. 

"I'm not 'stuck with you'. I'm perfectly happy to be married to you. It's hardly a chore for me to be engaged to one of my best friends. And honestly, who else would I even marry? Thes? That would be awful. I'd have to put up with all his terrible behavior until I died. I can't even imagine anyone else wanting to marry him when they find out he eats peanut butter and tuna sandwiches. What a barbarian." He smiles when this wins a reluctant giggle from Newt, and ignores the huff of indignation from Theseus.

"If it bothers you that much, you can always talk to your parents about it. I'm sure they don't want to pressure you into something you don't want," he says, pulling the other a little closer so that his chin rests above Newt's head.

"Don't worry so much about this anymore, okay? Whatever you want, we'll support you."

He felt Newt pick at the sleeves of his robe. "Okay," he whispered.

"Good. I'm going to let your barbaric brother come over here and smother you in affection and maternal instincts. Try not to suffocate on all the food he's going to try and stuff down your throat," he said, peeling himself away from the other and making his way to the door.

Theseus gives him a grateful look before rushing over to his brother with a tray full of food.

Later that night, while Newt was recovering in the regular section of the healing wing, Theseus rounded up his entire house and made it clear that no one was to make any comments about his engagement to Percy that were less than exceedingly sweet, or so help him he was going to make everyone's life hell on earth.

Percy sat behind him, ignoring everyone's concerned looks as he leaned against a window silently watching the birds fly off to warmer places.

He wished he could solve his problems by flying away too.

* * *

In the end they remained engaged, although his parents made it very clear that they were allowed to break it off if they so wished.

Newt became less anxious about the whole ordeal and found himself much more relaxed.

This was largely helped by the fact that rumors of the horrors Theseus Scamander would commit if anyone voiced displeasure about Newt's engagement had spread to every corner of the castle. No one was quite daring enough to incur his wrath over the situation.

It was the most peace Theseus had had since his first year- before anyone had known about Percy and Newt's arrangement.

Of course then Percy had to go and fuck everything up for him again. Rotten bastard.

"What do you mean you're going to America?" he asked, completely flummoxed. He had mere seconds ago been lying serenely beneath an oak tree and thinking of the grand adventures he was going to have once they graduated. Percy's announcement had him throwing himself upright and staring bewildered at his best friend.

"Just what I said. I think I'll try and join the auror program over there," Percy said, unaffected by Theseus sudden change in demeanor. He flipped a page in the charms book he was studying.

Theseus was a completely rational and perfectly calm person, so he absolutely did not yell at his friend about what a tosser he was.

"What in the seven hells, Perce?! Why the fuck would you want to go to America to do that? There's aurors here you know- which I _thought_ was where you and I were both going to end up. What the fuck, you tosser!" he exclaimed.

Percy sighed and set his book aside. "Thes. Calm down. If Amanda Goldberg were here she'd tell you you looked like a hairy tomato," he said.

Theseus let out a strangled sound. It was hardly his fault that his skin turned so unflatteringly red when he got worked up. It also wasn't his fault that it turned alarmingly close to the same shade as his hair. Damn genetics.

"Anyway, there's nothing wrong with the program here. I just want to branch out a little. I've always liked visiting my grandparents over there, you know. I'd probably live with them for a little while until I get settled in," he mused more to himself than to Theseus.

"You bloody wanker. You waited this long to tell me? A little more warning would have been nice!" he huffed. He wasn't really angry with Percy at this point, but he was far too stubborn to just let it go.

"It was a very recent decision. No need to get your panties in a twist, Thes."

"Fuck off," was all he replied. He lay back down on the cool grass and stared at the sunlight filtering through the leaves.

"Hey, what happens with me and Newt then? Are you going to visit us?"

There was a pause before Percy spoke up. "I don't know. I'd like to think so." He got up and moved so that he could lie down beside Theseus.

"I guess we'll just have to wait and see, huh?" Theseus said.

"I guess so."

* * *

Percy and Theseus passed their N.E.W.T.'s with flying colors, and at the end of the year they celebrated the beginning of their new lives as adults.

A month later Percy left for the states.

The Scamander boys mourned the loss of closeness with their friend but held fast. Theseus had parted with a rough hug and promises of mischief in the future. Newt had needed a little more coaxing.

He had almost refused to go bid Percy farewell at the docks, but his family wouldn't allow it. He trailed behind everyone else, refusing to look Percy in the eye.

Percy had to pull him aside right before he departed. Their families did their best to respect their privacy, moving away to talk among themselves.

"Newt, this isn't goodbye forever. We'll see each other again in no time. Come on, try and put on a brave face." He knelt in front of the other, hands resting on Newt's arms to keep him from turning away.

"I'm not brave like you or Thee. I'm not a Gryffindor like you two," he mumbled. He steadfastly refused to look Percy in the eye because he knew if he did he would end up crying. He wasn't ready to lose his best friend. Not yet.

"Just because you're a Hufflepuff that doesn't mean you aren't brave. You are one of the bravest people I know. I've never seen anyone so unafraid of magical creatures as you are. Most people run for the hills as soon as one blinks at them," Percy prodded. He tried to angle himself so that he was in Newt's vision, but the younger boy only shifted his eyes elsewhere.

"They just don't know about creatures, that's all." He swallowed past the lump in his throat and ignored the sting in his eyes.

"Newt," Percy pleaded softly, "Won't you look at me?" He sounded so sad that Newt gave in, allowing his eyes to finally rest on his dearest friend.

Percy nearly sighed in relief. He didn't want to leave for America for Merlin knows how long without saying a proper goodbye to Newt.

"I'll come back. We'll all see each other again and hang around like we always do. You and me and Thes- we'll be together again. It's just for a while. It'll be like when Thes and I were at Hogwarts when you were little."

Newt sniffled. "But I always saw you on holidays. What if you're too busy to see me when you become an auror?" He hated sounding so needy, but he couldn't help it. The thought of being parted with his best friend for so long was terrible. And he would be so far away! What if something happened to him and Newt didn't hear about it because they couldn't contact their families?

"Then I'll see you the next holiday. Or I'll make time to visit you. This isn't the end," he told him gently. "I have to go now, but I'll be back. I promise."

He pulled Newt into a tight hug and pretended like he couldn't feel the sobs shaking the younger boy's frame.

"Goodbye, Newt," he said and smiled softly for one last time before rushing to board his ship.

Newt was left clinging to his brother's side, staring forlornly after him long after his ship was nothing more than a speck in the distance.

* * *

Percy kept to his promise for two years before his workload picked up and he found himself too busy to visit during the holidays.

He was nineteen the last time he saw Newt Scamander.

* * *

It had been two years since Newt had last seen Percy, and he missed him fiercely. More than he ever thought possible. Still, he got by- he still had his brother, and he still had Leta.

She was his only real friend at Hogwarts, and he cherished their time together. Over the years their relationship had developed beyond simple friendship. It was bound to happen, especially after their third year when she'd presented as an alpha.

It didn't complicate things, surprisingly enough.

They liked each other immensely, and they definitely had physical attraction for each other. They did not, however, have romantic attraction towards each other. They were certain of this because they had spent hours discussing it.

She wasn't put out when Newt didn't break off his engagement to Percy. She knew she and Newt weren't ever going to get married and have a gaggle of children. Partially because Newt was smitten for someone else, and partially because it was ridiculous to imagine either of them settling down and growing a large family.

She was a little put out that Newt was so hesitant to go further than hand holding and making out. Not that she wanted to force him into doing anything he didn't want to, but she was a young unbonded alpha with desires.

"Leta," Newt gasped when they parted for air from a particularly heated kiss. His hair was tousled from her running her hands through it and he had a pleasant blush adorning his cheeks. She ran a hand along the inside of his thigh until it rested on the bulge between his legs.

"We can't," he whined, squirming a little at the touch.

"Well, we don't have to if you don't want to. But it really seems like you do," she breathed into his ear. Honestly, Newt was a sixteen year old boy, and he wasn't asexual so she knew he had needs too.

"It-it's not proper. I mean, I'm engaged," he squeaked. He really did want to continue this, but he couldn't help feeling guilty. He was supposed to marry someone else- he couldn't go sleeping around with other people.

Leta snorted lightly. "It's not like it ever stopped Percival," she pointed out. She didn't mean it unkindly, but Newt felt a sharp pang in his chest.

She was well versed in the ways of Newt after six years, so she realized her mistake almost immediately.

"I'm sorry, Newt. That was mean of me. I shouldn't have said that," she apologized, pulling away to look him in the eye.

He swallowed thickly. "No, no. You're right. I know Percy isn't, um. I know he's not a- he's not like me," he stuttered. He knew Percy wasn't a virgin. He'd heard classmates gossip about it sometimes. One of the girls Percy had...been intimate with was sisters with a Hufflepuff in the year below his. She'd come up to him not a week after getting sorted and asked if his future mate was the one her sister had shagged in their fifth year. He had nearly fainted.

"I mean, why wouldn't he? It's not like he's in love with me or anything- we're just engaged because it-it's convenient." He took a deep breath and turned his head up so his tears wouldn't escape.

Leta grabbed his face in her hands and brought their foreheads together. "Newt. He loves you. I don't know if he's _in_ love with you because I haven't seen him in years, but he would never hurt you. I know that much. Tell him how you feel about him."

"I can't do that!" he squeaked. "There's no way he feels the same way- I'm just a kid to him. The last time I saw him I was six inches shorter and crying about one of the hippogriffs that had passed away." True, losing Gary had been a serious blow, but it was hardly going to make Percy see him as anything more than a child.

"I'm sure he doesn't care about that. He was much too practical," she said, stepping back and putting her hands on her hips in a matter of fact manner. He groaned, dropping his head into his hands.

"I can't do it," he mumbled.

She softened a little at the tone of his voice. "I mean it, Newt. You should tell him. You'll never know for sure if you don't."

"I suppose you're right." He sighed.

He was glad to have Leta around. He couldn't imagine being at Hogwarts without her familiar presence at his side.

This was why a few months later he told their professors the jarvey that had bitten a chunk out of their classmate’s neck was his and not hers. He could handle being alone at home. He could never have handled being alone at Hogwarts. So if one of them got expelled it might as well have been him.

* * *

Newt was expelled, but Professor Dumbledore had fought so hard against it that he was readmitted. They allowed him to continue with his education on the condition that he never bring any more creatures into their halls.

His family had never been so relieved.

He got a letter from Percy a week later congratulating him for becoming the trouble maker his teachers had been afraid of when they heard he was Theseus' brother.

* * *

 

Percy had been planning on visiting the summer Newt graduated.

Then the unthinkable happened.

War broke out and he found himself forbidden from leaving the country. There had been lots of tension around the department prior to this, but he hadn't paid it much mind. He sincerely regretted not doing so.

The next few years were chaos as MACUSA toiled over what actions they ought to take when the no-maj population refused to take part in the war. They seemed content to let the war rage on so long as it didn't directly affect them. The wizarding community was a little more conflicted, but ultimately they decided not to do anything until the no-maj's did.

It made Percy want to rip his hair out.

It was with great relief that on April 6, 1917 that the United States of America declared war on Germany.

* * *

 

Newt was seventeen when the war broke out, fresh out of Hogwarts. His knowledge of magical creatures landed him a job on the warfront, working with dragons.

It was horrifying to be a part of the war, but he did what was needed. He consoled himself by focusing on the dragons. If he pretended like he was working with them on academic interests instead of weaponizing them he could live with himself.

There were still times he would refuse to look at his reflection. Sometimes when he did he caught himself wondering if Percy would be able to bear to look at what he'd become.

He covered every mirror he came across for nine years.

* * *

 

When the war finally ended Newt was hired by the Department for the Regulation and Control of Magical Creatures. It was a boring job that paid poorly, and Newt found himself almost missing the action of the warfront. Almost.

Fortunately for him, someone approached him to commission a book. Not only did the offer him a generous sum, but they would also pay him to travel across the globe for his research.

Newt barely waited for them to finish asking before accepting the job.

He spent the next eight years happily conducting his research and hardly ever remembered to visit home.

If he had visited more often perhaps he would have seen Percy sooner than his trip to New York. As it was, they always seemed to miss each other.

But after fifteen long years, Newt Scamander and Percival Graves were finally going to see each other again.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter is like twice as long as I usually write because I forced myself to wrap up their past in one chapter.  
> Leta is a good friend in this fic because if I can write a damn love story about the main character and a dude who's not even in the damn movie I sure as hell can ignore that one line from Queenie. Fuckin fight me.  
> I'm gonna have to watch the movie again to remember what happens next lol  
> Side note: I almost had a heart attack last night when I finished writing this and suddenly found I couldn't move my mouse. I was worried that my laptop had met yet another untimely end, but it turns out my mouse just needed a new battery. THANK GOD.


	6. Are You Really Percy?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I have risen from the dead just before Easter. Hallelujah.

Newt spent a rather chaotic first day in New York.

  
What with the incident at the bank, being dragged to MACUSA as a criminal, having an angry auror drag him to her home, and dealing with an infatuated Mr. Kowalski, he was a little worn out.

  
Plus there was that whole thing with his intended mate refusing to acknowledge his existence after fifteen years. Not that he was upset about it. Nope, he was perfectly fine and completely capable of getting past it. He was a grown man, nearly thirty years old, and a free independent omega. It absolutely did not bother him. Percy was a grown man and could be affectionate with whoever he wanted- even if it was with some alpha woman he never had the decency to tell Newt about. He wasn’t bothered at all. 

He sighed and shook his head, trying to rid himself of such thoughts. He had more important things to do after all. Like feeding his creatures and showing Mr. Kowalski the joy of being with magical beasts. 

Where was Mr. Kowalski?

He could have sworn he was right around….

He froze when he realized what section he’d last seen the muggle wandering around. It was right by the winter section where he kept the only remotely dangerous thing in his case. 

He ran.

When he approached the flaps separating him from the muggle he slowed down, It was harder to tell with the cold air, but he could smell the beta’s scent now. There was the warm scent of baked goods and strawberries that emanated from the other man that was all his own, but Newt could smell the wavering hesitation in him and a slight bitterness from fear. 

He stepped inside the enclosure and looked at the muggle reaching out a tentative hand for the swirling darkness in front of him.

“Don’t touch it,” he said, trying to remain calm. 

The obscurus was harmless, or at least it was supposed to be.

However, that did not mean Newt thought it was a good idea to mess with it. There was still a chance that it could hurt Mr. Kowalski even if Newt didn’t believe it would survive outside the bubble he’d encased it in.

Better safe than sorry. 

He led the muggle away and explained how there were more important things to take care of. Namely finding his escaped creatures and bringing them home. 

* * *

  
After the two of them managed to wrangle in his niffler and coax his erumpent back into his case, Newt took a long well deserved nap. He wasn’t actually sure how long it lasted, and he certainly hadn’t sat down next to his occamies in order to sleep, but that was what happened. 

Next to him sat Mr. Kowalski, who was cooing gently at the occamies- although he kept his hands out of their reach. 

“Mr. Kowalski?” he said, voice coming out a little rough from sleep.

The muggle startled. “Oh. Good morning Mr. Scamander. Though actually I don’t know if it’s morning. It’s hard to tell down here. And please, call me Jacob.” He smiled genially at him.

Newt’s lips curled up slightly in response. There was something about the beta that was comforting to him. Despite the short span of time they’d known each other, Newt already felt at ease around him. This was truly impressive considering how uncomfortable he felt around virtually everyone else- some of whom he had known for years.  
Yet here this kind, unassuming beta was, and already Newt was ready to call him a friend. Which said something since he unfortunately didn't have too many of those. 

Perhaps if he hadn't spent so much time traveling place to place he would have made more by now. Then again, he'd spent years with his classmates at Hogwarts, and he wouldn't call them his friends either. 

He would have been content staying there and relaxing a bit longer but something didn't seem quite right. 

He concentrated on his surroundings and tried to figure out what it was. 

Ah. That was it. There was an ever so slight rocking sensation he felt. The case was moving. But where to, and who was moving it?

“Jacob, did anyone open the case while I was asleep?”

The other man simply looked at him in mild confusion. “Not that I saw. Why?” 

“Well, it appears we are on the move- oh. Actually I believe we just stopped.”

He ignored the beta’s stuttering and shushed him gently as he ascended the staircase. He leaned close to the entrance and tried to listen for any clues about their whereabouts. He could definitely hear voices. 

One of which was becoming more and more familiar. Tina Goldstein was speaking to someone.

Possibly multiple people. 

He had warmed up to her a little after meeting her sister and having dinner with the them, but he was still feeling a little petty about before. Particularly about the way she acted with Percy. 

He knew it was ridiculous to expect his friend to not make any more friends for himself but…. he just hadn't expected any of those friends to take his place. Oh hell, he might as well admit it. He hadn't expected Percy to find someone who he cared about more than Newt. 

And really it wasn't like Percy was the most social person. He always insisted that Newt and Theseus were enough close friends for a lifetime. And now here he was, showing affection- at least the Percy equivalent of affection- to some woman he'd never even mentioned to Newt. It was weird. 

He was drawn out of his thoughts when he felt the slightest of bumps send tremors through his case and heard the latches release. A gentle but precise knocking alerted him that he was supposed to come out. At least he assumed so. 

Ever so cautiously he lifted the lid of his case and peered out.  
Almost immediately he wished he hadn't. Everywhere he looked we're stern, slightly surprised faces staring at him. It was clearly some sort of courtroom.

Maybe if he went back down to his creatures he could pretend nothing had happened. 

Judging by the look on Tina’s face that wasn't going to be an option. 

With great hesitance, he climbed out of the case. The concerned muttering that broke out was not reassuring. 

“Scamander?” an unfortunately familiar voice called out. 

He turned his body to the speaker but avoided looking the man straight in the eye. “Hello Minister.”

“This is Scamander the war hero?” Another man exclaimed to the British Minister of Magic’s left. 

The Minister was quick to dispel such thinking. “No, this is his little brother. And what are you doing in New York?”

“I came here to buy an Appaloosa puffkin,” he replied, doing his best to remember his cover story in front of all these influential and judgmental strangers. 

The Minister didn't look convinced for one second. “Right. What are you really doing here?” He asked as condescending as possible. 

Lucky for Newt the room’s attention switched to Jacob who had been looking around in astonishment ever since he'd emerged from the case. Not so lucky for Jacob, the room focused on the fact he was a muggle and there were plenty of calls to obliviate him and send him on his way. Really, people were so backwards sometimes. 

Of course his day could only get worse when they accused him of setting a dangerous creature loose on the city that had killed a man. 

He stepped closer to look at the projection of Senator Shaw’s corpse to examine it. 

“Merlin’s beard,” he breathed. 

“You know which of your creatures was responsible, Mr. Scamander?” A pretty Asian women asked. Well, it was technically a question, but she said it as a statement. 

“No creature did this.Don't pretend. You must know that because look at the marks.” He paused briefly, holding a fist to his mouth before continuing. “It was an obscurial.”

  
“You go too far Mr. Scamander. There is no obscurial in America,” President Piquery nearly growled.

  
Newt almost wanted to argue with her- of course there was an obscurial, the evidence was right in front of them- but he was an unpopular omega in a room full of self righteous alphas. Things were not looking in his favor.

  
“Impound that case, Graves,” Piquery commanded, and the man swiftly complied, summoning it to him across the room.

  
“Wait-give that back-” he stuttered, reaching reflexively for his wand.

  
He didn't have time to follow through with the motion however as Piquery ordered the trio’s arrest. He, Jacob, and Tina found themselves kneeling with their hands cuffed behind their backs in a matter of seconds.

  
He looked imploringly at Percy, begging him mentally to behave like the boy he'd grown up with. “Don't hurt those creatures. Please, you don't understand- nothing in their is dangerous. Nothing.”

  
“We'll be the judge of that. Take them to the cells,” Piquery ordered. She looked frostily at them as they were dragged off.

  
“Don't hurt those creatures. There's noth- nothing in there is dangerous. Please don't hurt my creatures. They aren't dangerous. They're not dangerous. They're not dangerous!” He cried, becoming more desperate with each word that left his mouth.

  
They fell on deaf ears though.

  
The last thing he saw of that cold court room was the unconcerned look on Percy’s face. 

* * *

  
The cells they were shoved into were almost more welcoming than that disastrous incident in the court room. They were left to stew in misery while the delegates sorted themselves out elsewhere.

  
He was so tired and so confused.

How had everything gone so impossibly wrong?

  
He tried not to appear too bitter about everything, but it was difficult to say the least. He was practically being accused of murder, his creatures had been taken, and Percy seemed to dislike him at best.

  
Oh who was he kidding, Percy clearly hated him. Why else would he be acting like this?

  
Sure, a lot could change on fifteen years, but this? This was unreal. Had Percy been secretly harbouring feelings of discontent this whole time?

  
But that didn't make sense. The alpha had always been a straightforward person. Plus, Theseus would have told him if Percy had changed that much. He saw him more often than Newt did. Granted, it had been at least a year since his brother had met up with their friend, but it was still far sooner than Newt had last seen him.

  
Nothing was making sense anymore.

  
He halfheartedly accepted Tina’s apology and attempted to help her explain to Jacob what an obscurial was. He even talked about Sudan.

  
Which was also a topic he didn't want to speak about. The day really was miserable.

  
It wasn't long after that when the guards came to take them away. 

* * *

  
Jacob was taken to be obliviated, but Newt and Tina were taken in for questioning.

  
Newt was seated at a small table across from Percy whole Tina stood a few feet behind him.

  
He wished he could take comfort in Percy’s scent like he used to, but it wasn't helping. It didn't even smell right anymore. He'd spent half his life memorizing the alpha’s scent, but it had changed. 

Percy used to smell of pine and cinnamon and just a little bit of campfire smoke. The pine was still there, but now there was something else...coffee?

  
It was so strange. He had smelled like his old self back when Tina had first dragged Newt to MACUSA, but now…

  
“You're an interesting man, Mr.Scamander,” Percy's voice broke through his thoughts.

  
“Graves,” Tina began, but a short shake of Percy's head deterred her.

  
That was another weird thing. If he cared so much more about Tina than his intended mate, then why hadn't he let her go by now?

Also how the hell had Tina become so important to him I the first place? Tina didn't seem like she was actually that close to Percy. And Percy didn't do things by halves. Either you were important to Percy or you meant next to nothing to him. And he was treating her like she took some importance to him, but he didn't let her close to him. It was all very unusual.

  
“You were thrown out of Hogwarts for endangering human life,” Percy spoke.

  
“That was an accident,” Newt rushed to defend himself though he wasn't sure why. Percy already knew that.

  
“With a beast?” He asked. The alpha looked behind him at Tina with his hands in a gesture that said “really?”

  
He continued, “Yet one of your teachers argued strongly against your expulsion. Now, what makes Albus Dumbledore so fond of you?” Percy looked genuinely curious. Which was very weird.

  
To be honest he'd always assumed part of it was his close connection to Thee and Percy. The professor had a weakness for Gryffindors. But he had the niggling suspicion that he shouldn't tell the man in front of him that.

  
It didn't make complete sense, but he was beginning to wonder if the man in front of him was really Percy.

  
“I really couldn't say,” was what he said instead. He risked a glance at the alpha to see if there were any physical indications that it was someone else but found nothing. Magic made disguises so much more difficult to see through.

  
“Setting a pack of dangerous creatures loose here was…was just another accident. Is that right?” Not-Percy looked around the room in mild exasperation.

  
“Why would I do it deliberately?” He asked.

  
“To expose wizard kind. Provoke war between the non magical and magical worlds.”

  
Something clicked in Newt’s brain then, although it wasn't something he wanted to admit. “Mass slaughter for the greater good you mean?”

  
Not-Percy had a gleam in his eye that made Newt’s skin crawl.

  
“Yes.”

  
“I'm not one of Grindelwald’s fanatics,” he said, staring the imposter down.

  
The alpha leaned back before summoning an object to his side.  
“I wonder what you could tell me about this, Mr. Scamander.” The obscurial he'd taken from Sudan writhed in its bubble, and he heard Tina's shocked gasp.

  
His mouth went dry. “It's an obscurus,” he said, turning to explain to Tina. “But it's not what you think. See I managed to separate it from the Sudanese girl as I tried to save her. I wanted to take it home so I could study it. But it cannot survive outside of that. It cannot hurt anyone, Tina.”  
He may have gotten off to a rocky start with her, but he genuinely found himself wanting to be friends with her. He didn't want her to see him as a monster.

  
“So it's useless then,” Not-Percy's voice cut through his thoughts again.

  
He swiveled to look at the other man in confusion. “Useless? That is a parasitical magic force that killed a child. What on earth would you use it for?”

  
Not-Percy seemed to realize his mistake and stood up from his seat.

  
“You fool nobody Mr. Scamander. You brought this obscurus into the city of New York in the hope of causing mass disruption, breaking the statute of secrecy and revealing the magical world,” he said coldly.

  
“You know that can't hurt anyone. You know that,” Newt replied stubbornly.

  
Not-Percy ignored him.

  
“You are therefore guilty of a treacherous betrayal of your fellow wizards and are sentenced to death.”

  
If Newt neeeded any more proof that this was not the boy he'd fallen in love with, this would be it.

  
Percy would _never_.

  
He could do nothing but stare in shock at the older man. Partly because of the solid evidence that this wasn't Percy and partly because he was about to be executed.

  
He almost missed when the man condemned Tina to the same fate.

He tried to argue for her freedom at least, but the imposter had a heart of ice.

  
He and Tina were going to die. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry it took so long but my laptop hella died like 3 months ago. This was all written on my phone, so if there's more mistakes than usual.... that's why. Also writing on phones sucks big time and takes forever. 
> 
> Story related notes: it's obviously not morning in the fic, Jacob just sucks at measuring time lol. I just bought the movie yesterday so I could finally write this chapter. Plot things are starting to happen but god only knows when I'll be able to write the out lmao.  
> Thanks for all your continued support tho you guys are so sweet


	7. Shit Hits the Fan Even Harder Than Berfore

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> betchu thought i forgot about credence  
> well joke's on you cuz here he fucking is

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hoooo boooooooy I'm back after fuckin foreverrrrrr

Credence curled in on himself in the ruins of his home. He had lost control again. Sometimes he wondered if he had any control over himself at all.

 _Of course you don’t_ , a cruel voice whispered in the back of his mind. _You’re nothing Credence. You’re just a broken tool for people to abuse. You do as they tell you, you follow orders. You’re not in control of anything_.

He sobbed, curling up tighter. The pendant in his hand was clutched so tight it almost cut the skin of his palm.

_You’re worthless._

Footsteps approached the spot he was huddled in. A hand reached down to cup his head, and he flinched.

“The obscurial was here. Where did she go?” The rich voice he dreamed of spoke next to his ear. He looked up to meet the eyes of Mr. Graves- his only reprieve from the horrors of the world.

His mouth opened of its own accord and pleaded, “Help me. Help me.” He couldn’t do this anymore. He needed Mr. Graves to save him. The older man was the only one to ever treat him like he was worth something.

Mr. Graves didn’t try to console him like he had been hoping.

“Didn’t you tell me you had another sister?” he asked instead.  A warm hand stroked the back of his neck.

Credence didn’t understand why he was asking about Modesty when his home had been destroyed and his mother’s body lay cold and dead not ten feet away.

“Please help me,” he pleaded again, voice trembling.

Mr. Graves pressed onward with his questioning. “Where’s your other sister, Credence? The little one? Where did she go?”

Credence mumbled in confusion. He didn’t know. How was he supposed to know? He’d just destroyed everything. Modesty was long gone, and he hadn’t bothered to watch her go; he’d been too concerned about what he’d done.

“Please help me,” is whispered again. His desperate pleas were the only thing he could manage to get out.

A hard slap across his face slammed his whole world to a halt.

Being hit was hardly something new. But to have it come from Mr. Graves? To come from the man that he had put his trust in? The man who had healed his wounds and held him close while whispering sweet words in his ear?

Credence could only stare in shock.

“Your sister is in grave danger. We need to find her,” Mr. Graves growled. The alpha pulled him to his feet, and he felt his stomach swirl as they disappeared from the wreckage.

* * *

The night only got worse from there. He had led Mr. Graves to Modesty’s old home- she still missed her old family. How could he blame her for that? Her old family hadn’t beaten anyone in front of her. Or killed her adoptive mother and sister.

Still, being in the old abandoned building was surreal. It was as if Credence was trapped in a dream where the world was the same, but nothing made sense. Mr. Graves asked him questions and he answered, but didn’t really pay attention to what was happening.

He was so lost. His mother and sister had died, but Credence was the ghost left behind.

“You’re a squib, Credence. I could smell it off you the minute I met you,” said Mr. Graves, voice full of contempt. He said the word “squib” like it was a rotten piece of fruit he needed to spit out.

Credence stopped in his tracks, and stared after the man in disbelief. “What?”

“You have magical ancestry, but no power,” the alpha tossed carelessly over his shoulder.

“But you said you could teach me-”

“You’re unteachable. Your mother’s dead. That’s your reward.” Mr. Graves waved his hand dismissively. “I’m done with you.”

Credence felt the blood in his veins go cold.

His reward? Having his mother killed was supposed to be a reward? His mother had beaten him, yes, but to make it sound like her death was something he was supposed to rejoice? Credence didn’t know how he was supposed to feel about it. He knew most people would be happy they wouldn’t be getting beatings anymore, but Credence-. Credence was _evil_ . He destroyed things, he lost control. And now he had killed his own _family_.

And Mr. Graves- he was supposed to be Credence’s hero. He was supposed to save him from everything. From his mother. From himself. Instead he was just throwing him away.

Gone were the kind words and gentle touches. He’d just been using Credence all along. Just like everyone else.

He began to tremble again.

He’d been betrayed. He’d put all his trust, all his hopes in one man. And for what?

For the first time in his life, he didn’t feel afraid of his power. It was right beneath his skin, begging for release. And he wanted to grant that wish.

The walls between him and Mr. Graves crumbled away so that there was nothing to keep them apart.

Mr. Graves looked surprised, but had a spark of excitement in his eyes. His heart clenched at that. It was the first time Mr. Graves had looked at him like that, and it was only happening because he was destroying things.

“Credence… I owe you an apology,” Mr. Graves said. His voice had taken the silky smooth tone Credence had become familiar with, but the younger man knew it was a lie.

“I trusted you. I thought you were my-” my hope, my savior, my _everything_ , “-friend. That you were different.” He felt like he was being torn into a million pieces, but there was something in him that burned, that raged against the pain.

“You can control it, Credence,” Mr. Graves said.

Credence looked into the alpha’s eyes, and the fire inside him roared. His voice came out quiet, almost too quiet to hear if not for the absolute silence that surrounded them. “But I don’t think I want to, Mr. Graves.”

He let the flames inside him consume him, transforming him into a whirling mass darkness.

He let it whisk him out of the building, and there was a moment where he almost let him crash into Mr. Graves. But at the last second he forced himself away, unwilling to kill the older man he had cherished.

Even with all this power, he was still weak.

* * *

Newt really needed a pick me up. What with the whole finding out his fiance was an imposter, being sentenced to death by said imposter, escaping said death, almost losing Pickett, and wrangling his last occamy into his case, it had been a rather trying day.

At least now he knew that Percy didn’t hate him.

Well actually, he didn’t know that for sure, since the real Percy was nowhere to be found. Nobody else even seemed to notice that it wasn’t him, and wasn’t that just ridiculous. Newt hadn’t even been in the city for a whole two days. But he could tell it wasn’t him. Sure, he hadn’t figured it out for a while, but he hadn’t seen him face to face for years. These people who worked with him for ages didn’t notice a thing.

That really only led to further questions, like where was the real Percy? Was he alright? Was he in trouble? Who was impersonating him? And why were they doing it?

He was beginning to form an answer to the last question. Percy was the Director of Magical Security after all, and he had a lot of power and influence at MACUSA. Whoever had taken over his life had expressed serious interest in obscurials, and an interest in Grindelwald’s ideals. Someone in Percy’s position would be able to make the exposure of wizardkind much easier while making it seem as though it were a good thing.

It was becoming abundantly clear to Newt that in order to have his questions answered he would have to stop Percy’s imposter first. And that began with saving the obscurial.

He handed Tina his case and told her to look after his creatures if he didn’t come back. He only saw her astonished expression for a moment before disapparating from the rooftop.

He ended up down the street from the imposter and the obscurial, just in time to hear the man wearing Percy’s face praise the writhing mass.

“To survive so long with this inside you, Credence, is a miracle. _You_ are a miracle. Come with me- think of what we could achieve together.”

The obscurial- Credence- seemed to hesitate a moment before screaming and knocking everything in a one hundred foot radius to the ground.

Tina appeared in the square a second later and caught his eyes. “Newt!” she shouted among the chaos.

“It’s the Second Salem boy. That omega you got in trouble for helping,” he explained. “He’s the obscurial.”

“He’s not a child,” she said, flabbergasted.

“I know- but I saw him- his power must be so strong- he’s somehow managed to survive. It’s incredible.” The imposter may have been saying it just to get on Credence’s good side, but it was the truth- he was a miracle.

The obscurial screamed again, and Tina gave him a firm look.

“Newt! Save him!” she cried out as she rushed toward the imposter, firing off spells at him.

Newt disapparated, racing after Credence across the city until the aurors show up and force him underground into the subway.

Newt followed the now human figure, stepping carefully and slowly like he would to approach an injured creature. He wasn’t sure where Credence was, but he could hear him crying.

He followed the sounds until he came across the black particles sliding down the walls.

Thinking it best not to appear like a threat, he hid himself behind a pillar.

“Credence… It’s Credence, isn’t it? I’m here to help you, Credence. I’m not here to hurt you.” He cautiously stepped out from behind the pillar, making eye contact with a scared, tense Credence on the tracks.

He tried to reason with him, tried to explain to him how he wasn’t alone, that he had met someone just like him before. Credence became a little more solid around the edges, and Newt thought he might be able to help the boy after all.

It’s just that moment that the imposter appeared and blasted him out of the way.

With the imposter’s sudden appearance, Credence turns to run away. Newt would have gotten up to follow him, but unfortunately he became too busy dodging the hexes that are being cast at him.

He was almost thankful for the imposter when he saves Credence from getting run over by the train. The thought was quickly abandoned after he turned to duel Newt immediately after.

The imposter is a formidable opponent, quickly tearing the tracks from beneath Newt’s feet to unbalance him. In retrospect he supposed he should have expected the other to be good at dueling. How else would he have been able to defeat Percy and then masquerade as him?

If only Newt was a better dueler himself.

He was unable to return the other’s attacks, forced to crumple at the repeated strikes of lightning that came at him relentlessly.

The only thing that stops the imposter from killing him is Credence. Poor, hurt Credence who lost control of his human form again. Both Newt and the imposter have to apparate quickly to get out of the obscurial’s path.

It’s Tina, who manages to get him to stop. He doesn’t transform back into a boy, but the swirling mass slows down and moves gently instead of tearing things apart.

“Don’t do this- please,” she tells Credence.

“Keep talking, Tina. Keep talking to him- he’ll listen to you. He’s listening.”

Credence didn’t know what to feel as he looked at the three of them- Mr. Graves, this strange but soft spoken man, and the woman he’d seen in his dreams. Now he wondered if perhaps that day she stopped his mother from beating him was not a dream at all, but a memory instead.

“I know what that woman did to you,” she says. There were tears rolling down her cheeks. “I know that you’ve suffered… You need to stop this now… Newt and I will protect you…”

Credence wanted to reach out, to collapse in her arms and cry, wanted to apologize for all that he’d done, but he was afraid. Control was too much for him right then, and he didn’t want to hurt her. If that was a real memory then she was the one person who had ever done him a kindness without expecting anything in return.

Mr. Graves stood up, and Tina pointed to him. “This man- he is using you.”

“Don’t listen to her, Credence. I want you to be free. It’s all right,” Mr. Graves breathes.

Credence was still confused, still hurt, but he wanted so badly to stop. He wanted to be free from this, like Mr. Graves said. He started to calm down.

Suddenly there were people pouring down the steps, wizards with their wands raised straight at him.

Tina spun to address the aurors. “Shhh! Don’t, you’ll frighten him.”

She was right of course. Credence may have not been in his human form, but he could still smell their fear and aggression leaking into the air. The subway started to crumble.

Mr. Graves whipped around to glare at the newcomers. “Wands down! Anyone harms hi,- they’ll answer to me,” he growled, turning back to Credence. “Credence.”

Tina tried to help him calm down again, but it was all for naught.

The aurors fired at him, and it was like he was being torn apart. He howled in pain and rage, and the last thing he could see beyond the pain and rage was the blinding light tearing him to shreds.

The imposter recovered faster than Newt and Tina to the sudden attack on the obscurial. He managed to fling a shield between the aurors and Credence, just barely keeping him from being blown to bits.

Credence fell, but Newt cast out a quick charm to slow his body and keep him from hitting the floor hard. He and Tina rushed over to the boy, praying to all the forces above that he would live through this.

The imposter didn’t bother. He turned to the aurors in barely disguised rage. “You fools. Do you realize what you’ve done?” he grit out, chest heaving.

President Piquery stepped forward. “The obscurial was attacked on my orders, Mr. Graves,” she told him. She looked as regal and imposing as ever, but the other alpha was unfazed.

“Yes. And History will surely note that, Madam President. What was done here tonight was not right!” he hissed.

She bristled noticeably at that. “He was responsible for the death of a No-Maj. He risked the exposure of our community. He has broken one of our most sacred laws-”

“A law that has is scuttling like rats in the gutter!” he interrupted her. “A law that demands that we conceal our true nature! A law that directs those under its dominion to cower in fear lest we risk discovery! I ask you, Madam President-,” he said, eyes sweeping across everyone present. “-I ask all of you-who does this law protect? Us?“

He paused a moment to gesture vaguely above where the muggles were.

“Or them?” He shook his head slowly, as if the thought pained him.

The tunnel was heavy with tension, and Newt was finding it hard to get his heart to stop racing.

“I refuse to bow down any longer,” the imposter said. He turned away to walk down the tunnel.

He didn’t get far before a magical barrier was placed before him.

“Aurors. I’d like you to relieve Mr. Graves of his wand and escort him back,” Piquery says. There was a deadly calm in her voice that made the hair on the back of Newt’s neck stand straight up. He wanted to tell them that it wasn’t really Percy, that it was someone else, but his throat had clenched shut.

The imposter turned to face them, looking mildly put out more than anything. Without hesitating he began firing spells back at the aurors as he advanced. It was both terrible and impressive to watch him duel them all at once. He was able to knock several aurors off their feet and push them back while keeping up a steady defense. Against all odds, he was winning.

No spell could slip through his defenses, but Newt was hoping that something else decidedly more alive could manage it. He pulled the Swooping Evil out of his sleeve and hurled it at the imposter.

His creature blocked the imposter’s attacks long enough for Newt to get out his wand and restrain him. The alpha swiveled his head to look at Newt incredulously. Apparently he hadn’t expected Newt to pose as any sort of threat to him.

Tina summoned Percy’s wand from the imposter, and he glared at the two of them so fiercely it could have melted lead.

Newt didn’t allow that to deter him however. He had to know. He had to find out who had taken Percy from him.

“Revelio,” he spoke clearly, and far calmer than he felt.

The man started to transform before them. They morphed from Percy’s familiar features to a set of different, but disturbingly recognizable features.

Dark brown hair changed to golden blond, eyes changed from dark brown to green, and the bones of his face shifted until it matched the wanted posters plastered all over the news.

He raised his head slowly to smile condescendingly at President Piquery, who had approached as he transformed. “Do you think you can hold me?” he whispered, deceptively sweet.

“We’ll do our best,” she said, eyes narrowing, “Mr. Grindelwald.”

The dark wizard was forced to his feet by a pair of aurors, but as he was led away he passed Newt and paused.

“Will we die, just a little?” he sneered. Newt stayed silent, refusing to meet the other’s eyes. He didn’t understand what he meant by that, but he really didn’t want to focus on anything the dark lord was trying to tell him.

Piquery came to stand beside him. “We owe you an apology, Mr. Scamander. But the magical community is exposed. We can't obliviate an entire city. And that obscurial cowering behind you and Miss Goldstein is far too dangerous to be left alone.” She lowered a stern look at Credence who had regained consciousness just moments before Grindelwald's reveal. The boy was huddled in Tina’s arms and doing his best to pretend that he didn’t exist.

“Please, no, you can’t. It’s not his fault. He was just frightened. Please, let him stay with me, or with the Goldsteins! And I think I can fix your muggle- I mean No-Maj- problem! Please-!” he stuttered out. He couldn’t let them take Credence! They had just tried to kill him!

“Mr. Scamander,” Piquery began with a note of warning in her tone. Goodness only knows what kind of reprimanding he would have got if they weren’t interrupted by someone apparating in their midst and yelling at the top of his lungs.

“WHERE THE BLOODY HELL IS PERCIVAL GRAVES?! I SWEAR ON MERLIN’S SAGGY LEFT TESTICLE THAT I’M GOING TO MURDER HIM! COME AND FACE ME YOU FUCKING ARSE! I’M GOING TO MAKE THAT TIME I CAUGHT OWENS MAKING MOVES ON MY GIRL LOOK LIKE A FUCKING PICNIC COMPARED TO WHAT I’M GOING TO DO TO YOU!”

Everyone else in the tunnel froze in shock, unsure how to react.

Newt just stared with his jaw on the floor and eyes wide.

“Thee? What are you doing here?” he asked. Of all the people he expected to show up in New York, his brother was at the bottom of the list. Wasn’t he supposed to be busy at work? In _England_?

Theseus whirled around and stormed towards Newt, making everyone else take a step back.

“Newt!” he shouted, grabbing him by the shoulders to bring him into a crushing hug. “Thank fuck! I got an urgent fire call from the Minister that said you were in New York. He said you had set some dangerous beast on them that had killed someone, but I didn’t believe it. Then he said Perce had ordered for your _execution_! Speaking of- WHERE IS THAT MOTHERFUCKER?! I’M GOING TO TEAR HIM A NEW ONE!” Newt wished he hadn’t shouted that last part so close to his ear. It was making his head ring.

“Oh, um, actually, it’s a bit complicated-”

“Complicated?! You know what’s going to be complicated? Explaining to his parents why I splattered their son all over the subway,” he growled.

While Newt tried to reason with his brother and explain what had happened everyone else stood around watching in confusion.

The aurors in particular were completely surprised to see the famed war hero and well known auror in the flesh and screaming obscenities about their director. They had known he was in close contact with Director Graves, but didn’t realize how personal it was. When the director had said he was best friends with him, they had all just assumed he was joking. The director wasn’t known for having close friends.

Yet here Theseus Scamander stood, tall and proud, with a shock of red hair as wild and untameable as his little brother’s. Unlike Newt, his very presence demanded attention and respect.

“What the bloody hell do you mean Grindelwald has been impersonating Perce?! You’re telling me nobody else noticed?!” the alpha said, disbelief and anger written across his face. He spun around to glare at the aurors, and even the President.

“You lot are the most incompetent people I’ve ever come across. I don’t know how Perce puts up with the lot of you if you’re all so useless,” he seethed.

It was not a good thing to say to a subway full of outraged alphas, but they couldn’t really protest. After all, they had let Grindelwald sneak in right beneath their noses and none of them had any clue it had happened. Instead some stranger had shown up and figured it out in less than two days.

“ _Mr. Scamander_ ,” Piquery said. She was decidedly not amused at his antics.

“Oh don’t get me started, Madam President,” he snarled in her face. The aurors all drew their wands. Fans or not, they couldn’t allow him to attack their president.

“Ooookay,” Newt said, shoving himself squarely between the two. “Let’s not make things worse, shall we? But really, Madam President,” he turned to speak with her while simultaneously pushing Theseus farther behind him. “I believe I can obliviate all the No-Maj’s in the city to solve your problem. And I must insist that you leave Credence be. Trying to contain him in a cell will only make his condition worse, and I can’t allow you to kill him either. Or you’ll have to get through me to do it,” he swallowed.

“I cannot allow you to keep that obscurial,” she began, only to be cut off by Theseus again.

“Why the fuck not? You owe him for stopping Grindelwald, plus he’s gonna get rid of your muggle problem. Seems a small price to pay for the huge mess you lot made. Besides, the poor kid looks like he needs a hug, not a death sentence. What harm is he gonna do?” he snorted.

Piquery bristled at that. “That ‘poor kid’ has caused the death of three No-Maj’s! Just because you think he looks harmless doesn’t mean he is!” she snarled.

Theseus only had one response, which was to cross his arms over his chest and say, “Cry me a river, build a bridge, and then get the fuck over it.” He wasn’t the most convincing diplomat.

“Thee,” Newt pleaded. He appreciated his brother’s support, but he wasn’t sure he was actually helping his case.

Theseus rolled his eyes. “Fine. How about this. You can’t trust Newt on his own with the kid? Then I’ll help him out. I’m head auror across the pond. I can handle some timid looking kid like that. I’ll hang around to make sure nothing gets out of hand with him.” Everybody paused as they processed his words. Newt was speechless for a full minute before he responded.

“But Thee, don’t you have work? Not that I don’t want you to be here or anything,” he rushed to explain when his brother frowned at him. “But won’t the ministry be upset if you just up and disappear? How did you even get them to allow you to come here on such short notice. Actually, how did you get here so fast in the first place?”

Theseus just snifffed. “Perce and I have portkeys that lead to the other’s apartments. For emergency use, mind you. We figured it was a good idea to have them after the war ended. You know. In case one of us was dying and it took too long to reach their deathbed by normal transportation methods.”

Piquery’s brow furrowed. “I don’t remember authorizing that.”

“That’s because Perce seems like such a stick in the mud that nobody in America expects him to break the rules. Bloody idiots, the lot of ya. Anyone at Hogwarts could have told you as much.” There was some truth to that. Percy had a reputation for being very serious, but anyone who went to school with him and Theseus knew that he was just as prone to bending rules as Newt’s brother was.

“But it’s not important. Anyways, Newt, he ministry can whine all they want, but I’ll just cash in all my sick days. I haven’t used a single one since I started working there, so I have plenty. What are they going to do anyways? _Fire me_? Ha! Like that’s going to happen,” he snorted. He supposed Theseus did have a rather secure position at the ministry. And if it helped Credence…

“Well, then there’s nothing to worry about! Credence will be perfectly safe with Theseus and I watching over him. And the Goldsteins! THey’ll help, right Tina?” he asked, begging her silently even though he knew she wouldn’t refuse.

“That’s right!” she said. Queenie and I will both help watch over Credence.” She clutched the younger boy tighter to her to emphasize the point, as well as to make it clear to Credence that she was there for him.

The President didn’t look completely convinced, but she acquiesced nonetheless. Newt got the feeling that she was tired of all the arguing. Particularly all the arguing with Theseus.

“Very well. But if _anything_ else happens with the obscurial, I will not hesitate to remove him from the picture. Now what’s this about obliviating my city?”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So when you picture Grindelwald I need you to picture Jude Law. And hear me out- I know they just cast him as Dumbledore and I'm totally chill with that, buuuuut..... he would have been an amaaazing Grindelwald. Now keep listening, cuz I have more to say that will affect this story lol. Since Jude is gonna be Grindelwald here, that mean someone else is going to be Dumbledore. And that someone is Ewan McGregor, love of my life, and perfect ray of sunshine.  
> AND HERE'S WHY: Firstly, we all know that Jude is perfectly capable of playing charming but dangerous villains. We also know from Star Wars that Ewan would make a perfect mentor figure that likes troublemaking students. Also Jude is apprently blonde just like Grindelwald is supposed to be (I totally thought Jude was a brunette, but I've only seen him with short hair before now, so I'm willing to believe that lol) And I've read so many sw prequel fics that say obi-wan has red hair that I'm willing to roll with that too lol  
> Secondly, they are in fact British, unlike johnny-frosted-pineapple-hair depp. I know his wiki page says he's "mostly of english ancestry" but the man was born in fucking kentucky. It also says he's "3/2048 African descent" like I'm supposed to give a rat's ass over something that small, so you know what he doesn't count as British to me.  
> Thirdly, Jude and Ewan are both the perfect age. They are literally one year off what Dumbledore and Grindelwald would be in Fantastic Beasts. That's right. I did the fucking math like a godless heathen that was forced to use rudimentary math skills like subtraction. And Jude is 2 years younger than Ewan just like Grindelwald is 2 years younger than Dumbledore, so????
> 
> Basically what I'm trying to say is that they should have hired me to cast people because I actually know my shit. 
> 
> Also, yaaaaay Theseus is back and helping to sort of save the day after most of the danger is over! Theseus gets to treat MACUSA the way I would lol. And my poor child Credence can finally get a fucking break. No one's gonna mess with him if Theseus is there lemme tell ya. Not without ending up 6 feet under anyway. 
> 
> The next big question is: where the fuck is Percy???? Well stay tuned kiddos, because I also have no fucking clue lmao


	8. Bertie Bott's Interrogation Beans

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> friendly interrogation time

“Thee, maybe it would be best if you-”

“Don’t you dare try and tell me not to get involved, Newt,” Theseus growled. He paced back and forth with a scowl so fierce that Newt was sure it would make even the most angry hippogriff to quiver in fear.

A few of the aurors surrounding them were giving his brother worried looks as he wore tracks down into the carpet. Tina was included in the lot, and every now and then she shot a concerned glance at Newt.

“He is the British Ministry of Magic’s Head Auror, Newt. He’s got just as much cause to be here as the rest of us,” Tina told him gently. She was right of course. After all, most of the world had been blaming Britain for anything and everything Grindelwald related. It would only make sense for their Head Auror to be there for his interrogation.

Only this wasn’t an interrogation that concerned the greater good of the world or even Great Britain. It was an interrogation for the whereabouts of Percival Graves, Director of Magical Security. And although Theseus was best friends with the missing man, it didn’t exactly give him jurisdiction over the whole questioning process.

“I’m just- _concerned-_ about how well Grindelwald will cooperate with you, Thee. He already knows who you are and your position. And you’ve already made it clear to him how personal the matter is to you,” Newt explained. He was referring to their last attempt to extract information from the dark wizard, wherein Theseus had oh so professionally grabbed Grindelwald across the table by the collar and threatened to turn him inside out if he didn’t tell them where his best friend was.

Theseus just huffed in response, pausing for a moment to lean against the wall of the observation room. He glared balefully through the one way mirror at Grindelwald’s smug face. The dark wizard couldn’t see them from his side, but no doubt he knew the general idea of what was going on nearby.

“Well, you can’t go in either, Newt. He already figured out we’re brothers, and he hates your guts for capturing him,” he pointed out.

Newt would have protested, but President Piquery cut him off, sweeping into the room and commanding everyone’s attention. “He’s right. Neither of you is to go in there as of now. We’re going to try something different today.” She gestured to the woman behind her. “Miss Goldstein will be questioning him instead.”

Queenie smiled sweetly at them as they all burst out in dissent.

“Madam President, forgive me for questioning your decision, but why is my sister the one interrogating that madman?” Tina asked incredulously. She had grabbed Queenie’s hand and squeezed it in a near crushing grip of worry.

“Aww, Teenie, you don’t have to worry about me. There’s plenty of you aurors hanging around on this side of the room to make sure nothing goes wrong,” she assured her.

Tina relaxed the tiniest bit, but the rest of the aurors continued to look at Piquery for an explanation. How was this delicate looking woman dressed head to toe in light pink supposed to get anything out of the greatest dark wizard of their time?

Piquery sighed in mild irritation. “Miss Goldstein is a highly skilled legilimens. She is our best hope of getting information out of Grindelwald at this point. The man may be an accomplished occlumens according to Albus Dumbledore, but that doesn’t mean we can’t try to get him to slip up. I have confidence in her, and as she pointed out- there is a whole room full of aurors in case anything untoward happens,” Piquery finished with a look that bartered no questions.

Everyone, even Theseus, sat back at that to allow Queenie to handle the situation on her own terms.

* * *

“What’s this? The welcoming committee to a torture session?” Grindelwald snarked, eyeing Queenie speculatively.

She smiled in return. “No. I just thought you might like to partake in something a little more comfortable during these times of trial.” She placed a tray of pastries and tea on the interrogation table and slid into the seat across from him.

“Comfortable.” He raised an eyebrow at that, looking between her, the tray, and their surroundings.

“Yes. Well, I can’t do anything about the accommodations, but I’ve always found a tasty treat and a cup of tea to be an excellent pick me up.” She took a teacup off the tray and proceeded to pour herself some chamomile.

In the next room aurors were pressed against the glass trying to get a closer read on Grindelwald.

He continued to eye her with a hint of bemusement. “Tell me, my dear- what is it you people think you’ll get from this little display of kindness?”

She sipped her tea delicately before replying, “I’ve always found it easier to get people to cooperate when you treat them well than by demanding things without reward.” She took the remaining cup on the tray and poured him a serving of tea, pushing it toward him.

“I don’t like chamomile,” he said obstinately, leaning back to cross his legs beneath the table and look unimpressed at the one way mirror.

“Well that’s a shame,” she said gracefully. “Do have a pastry then. They come from the finest baker in town.” She gestured to the pile of danishes between them.

He gave one last look of indifference to the mirror before complying.

The rest of the session passed with more polite conversation from Queenie’s end and amused suspicion on Grindelwald’s. Neither one of them brought up Mr. Graves.

* * *

“It’s been a week! And all they’ve done so far is eat pastries and drink tea and talk about inconsequential things! How long are you going to keep up this ridiculous act while Perce could be rotting somewhere?!” Theseus exclaimed.

Piquery leveled him with a look of displeasure. “These things take time, Mr. Scamander. I want to find Percival just as much as you, but this method requires Grindelwald to get comfortable first. It’s the only way to get him to relax enough to let something slip-”

“Oh fuck you, this is fucking ridiculous. Just let me go in there and beat his face in with my fists-”

“Thee, I really don’t think that’s going to make him give you any information,” Newt said, blocking his exit. It wouldn’t do to have him ruin all of Queenie’s efforts.

“Fine. I’ll just calmly talk to him about what an ass he’s being and how his kind should be ashamed of their terrible fascist views.”

“You can lead a horse to water, Mr. Scamander, but you cannot force it to drink,” Piquery said.

“Maybe not, but I bet if you shoved its head under they would get a few mouthfuls,” he grumbled under his breath. Piquery glared at him.

“Look, Thee,” Newt said, “Queenie’s going to try something new today. Remember how she asked you to get some treats from back home? She thinks it will really help him relax if he has something familiar. She’s going to test the waters a little more today.”

Theseus snorted, but went back to his corner to slouch and watch the proceedings like a hawk.

* * *

“I’ve brought you a different treat today,” Queenie said, smiling pleasantly at the wizard before setting her tray in its usual spot. A bag of jellybeans took the place of what was usually inhabited by a small pile of pastries.

Grindelwald smirked at her offering. “Bertie Bott’s Every Flavor Beans? How un-American.” He reached across the table to open the bag and take a small handful.

He took a green one from his hand and plopped it in his mouth. A second later his expression turned to a grimace. “Ah. Overcooked cabbage. I was rather hoping it would be apple.”

She giggled, taking a jellybean from the bag and tossing it into her mouth. Hers was mercifully something nice. Sugared velvet, she suspected. She let him test a few more of them, content to let him have his small source of fun.

She could see why so many people flocked to him. He was certainly an attractive man. His golden hair and green eyes were captivating, and even his scent had the pleasant aroma of coffee and mint. Not only that but he was a charismatic man, and had a way with words that charmed most people.

Yes, she could certainly see why he had so many followers.

It was not nearly enough to convince her to let her guard down though. If anything his seemingly amicable nature only made him more dangerous. Truth be told, coming to see him every day made her heart race in fear. But he was their best bet at finding Mr. Graves. The aurors had done their own investigating of course, but all their leads turned to dead ends.

Tina was getting wearier by the day. And Theseus Scamander- well, he was on a whole other level of concern. She was glad he at least took his guarding of Credence seriously. If the boy wasn’t with them she was sure the alpha would have gone on about fifty different escapades for vengeance by now. Fortunately he spent most of his free time fawning over Credence instead. According to Newt his brother had always been a bit of an extreme mother hen.

And then there was Newt. He seemed just as worried as his brother, which was a little odd to Queenie. She could never get a read on his thoughts because somehow both of the Scamanders kept a tight lid on anything that concerned Mr. Graves in their minds. At first she thought it was just normal concern- what with Newt having such a big heart and all- but now she wasn’t so sure. She would have to examine why later.

“So, even the famed Grindelwald likes candy. Something you partake in often?” she asked, getting back to the matter at hand.

He inspected a white jellybean carefully. “No,” he drolled, “I haven’t eaten these since I was younger than you are now.”

She kept her mind open to anything that might appear through the cracks of his mental shields, as she always did.  She wasn’t actually expecting anything to come from it- usually nothing did. Today however, was different.

There was a brief moment where the rest of the world faded away, the cold gray room replaced by sunshine and wind rustling through green grass. She looked to her right and found a young man that looked a few years younger than she was lying beside her. His eyes were closed, but there was a small smile on his face that showed contentment. She reached a hand out- only it wasn’t hers; it was tanner and larger-  and brushed his strawberry blond hair off his forehead.

 _“_ Care for a jellybean, or shall I just eat them all myself _?_ ” she- no, Gindelwald- asked. The boy next to her opened one clear blue eye to peer amusedly at her.

 _“_ I could be tempted, but only if it’s not another bogey flavored one,” he told her, smiling genially.

She reached down to rustle through the bag on her lap until picking out a seafoam green one.

“Open,” she ordered in Grindelwald’s smooth timbre, holding out the candy to the other’s lips. She received a coy smile before he parted his lips to comply.

“So? Is it horrifically disgusting?” she asked.

“No, no. It’s quite lovely,” he replied. “One of my favorites actually.”

She raised an eyebrow at that. “Oh? And what would that be?”

The redhead averted his eyes and a light blush dusted his cheeks. He picked at the grass, refusing to look at her. Eventually he managed to say very quietly, “Mint.”

As she looked down at him she became overwhelmed by how beautiful he was lying there. She had a strong urge to lean down and kiss him. But just as she was about to do so the memory ended and she found herself sitting back inside the interrogation room.

“I’m usually too busy for such frivolous things,” Grindelwald said, shields slamming back into place over his mind.

She blinked once to dispel her disorientation. She couldn’t give away that she had just learned more about his past than he intended to give away. She wondered who the red haired boy in Grindelwald’s memory was.

“How unfortunate,” she said, resolving to think more on the matter once tea time was finished.

* * *

When Queenie walked into the observation room everyone swiveled to look at her in anticipation. After a week of doing this all the aurors’ desperation was starting to show.

“Did you find anything?” Tina asked, walking to stand beside her. She was just as desperate as the rest of them, wanting so badly to find her old boss.

“Actually, yes,” she told the room, smiling cheerfully at their surprised and encouraging looks.

President Piquery stepped forward, the small sea of aurors parting around her. “And?”

“Well, obviously finding information on Mr. Graves whereabouts by bonding over candy was a long shot-” she paused at the auror’s groans of frustration, “- but I did learn something about Grindelwald.” That certainly got their attention.

“What kind of information? Will it help us fend off war with his followers? Can we use it against him?” Theseus asked, striding up to her until he was looming over her in all his hothead alpha glory. Honestly, alphas were so tedious to be around sometimes. Thank goodness she had found the perfect beta to love and cherish.

“I don’t know about all that. But I do believe he was in love once,” she said, tapping her lip with a perfectly manicured finger. The aurors broke into a chorus of absolute disbelief.

“Grindelwald? In love?! I’ll believe that when hell freezes over,” one of the aurors snorted. He shook his head in incredulity.

“It does boggle the mind,” Newt said. “But if Queenie says it’s so, then I believe her.” He gave her a timid smile and she beamed at him.

“Thank you, Newt,” she said.

Tina tapped her shoulder to get her attention. “Do you know who it was that he...loved?”

Queenie frowned at that. “I’m afraid not. Though I suppose I shouldn’t be surprised about that since I don’t really know many people over in Britain. And I’m fairly certain that the memory I saw took place over there. The boy he was talking to had an accent too.”

“Boy?” Tina and Theseus asked at the same time, glancing at each other before turning back to Queenie.

“Any other description about the boy that you could tell us, Queenie?” Newt asked.

She tilted her head back to think about it. “He had reddish gold hair and blue eyes. It was an older memory, so I think he must be about the same age as Grindelwald.”

“You could tell that just by one memory?” a female auror asked curiously.

“Hmm? Oh. Well, sort of. Grindelwald’s voice sounded a little different, and his hands looked younger too. Plus, he did say that he hadn’t eaten Bertie Bott’s Every Flavor Beans since he was younger than me, and they did feature prominently in the memory.”

“Huh. Well, reddish blond hair and blue eyes narrows the search down a tiny bit, but I’m afraid it doesn’t do much,” Tina said, frowning a little.

“There’s nothing else you can think of? Anything at all to help identify him? I mean if Grindelwald cared about him back then and he’s still remembering it now, then he must still have some feelings for him, right?” Newt said, pacing back and forth between the aurors.

Queenie thought hard about it. “Now that I think about it, he did seem sort of familiar. Though I’m not sure why. Like I said, I don’t know many of you Brits- especially ones that ran in Grindelwald’s circle. Maybe if I saw a picture…”

Piquery clapped her hands together, grabbing everyone’s attention. “It’s unlikely that we’ll be able to do any better today. Johnson, Smith, look into anyone affiliated with Grindelwald that matches Miss Goldstein’s description. If you find anyone of note, show Miss Goldstein. Everyone else, continue on with your normal duties,” she ordered, sweeping out of the room.

Soon enough it was just Queenie, her sister, and the Scamanders left in the observation room.

“Well, shall we get back to Kowalski’s Bakery? Jacob said he’s got some new swooping evil cookies for us to try,” Queenie grinned.

Theseus puffed out his chest and she was sure he was going to object, but Newt elbowed him gently in the side and stopped him by saying, “I’m sure Credence would be happy to see us as well. He likes being at the bakery with Jacob, but he also enjoys our company. Besides, Jacob is much too nice to force him to eat anything, and unless someone insists then Credence really only picks at his food.”

Bless Newt for knowing his brother so well. The older man immediately bristled at the thought of poor Credence not taking care of himself and booked it out of the room in record time.

“Well that was certainly effective,” Tina said.

Newt smiled embarrassedly at her. “He’s quite protective. I do believe he’s rather fond of Credence.”

“How fond are we talking about?” Queenie inquired, poking him teasingly in the side.

He blushed but smiled at her antics nonetheless. “Who knows. I’m sure if he were to develop romantic feelings for Credence our parents would be thrilled. They’ve always hoped he would settle down with someone a little more...level headed.”

The three of them laughed at that, chatting more about Newt’s parents as they walked to Jacob’s shop.

They could worry about Grindelwald’s mysterious past romance another day.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Today on None of the main characters in this fic are straight besides Queenie and Jacob because I can do whatever the hell I want to with my own fanfic: Theseus the totally bisexual older brother that loves to dote on people, and Grindelwald the evil dark lord that's hella gay for his old best friend 
> 
> I still don't know where Percy is lol, but we'll get there eventually. And by eventually, I mean hopefully soon. As in the next two chapters soon. Emphasis on the hopefully
> 
> P.s. I know that Bertie Bott's Every Flavor Beans aren't canonically invented yet when Dumbledore and Grindelwald are younger, but I don't give a flying rat's ass, and it was the best candy to use.
> 
> I got the idea for Queenie happily drinking tea to interrogate him from another fic but idk which one...and it's a bit tedious to find out which one at the moment, but if anyone else knows which one it is please feel free to tell me so I can credit it for the idea! In the meantime, I'll try and remember to do it myself. Thanks peeps ;)


	9. BUTTONS?! Buttons.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> PERCY'S FINALLY BACK BITCHES

Unfortunately, Queenie didn't learn much more about Grindelwald in the next few sessions. She saw a couple more glimpses of the red haired boy- sweet smiles and laughter ringing in the air- but she was still unable to put a name to the face. Johnson and Smith were going out of their minds trying to find someone she would recognize in the dark wizard's long line of followers, but none of them looked familiar. She was starting to wonder if the poor boy had died young. Perhaps that was why they couldn't find him.

It seemed to be a popular opinion among the aurors. They kept using it as an excuse to convince Piquery that they should give up on Queenie's methods and start intimidating Grindelwald into revealing Mr. Graves' whereabouts.

Not that she could blame them. Every day that passed it became more and more likely that Mr. Graves would be found dead. Even Tina was starting to lose hope. Newt, for whatever mysterious reason, did not. She still hadn't figured out why he was so invested in this case, but she had been awfully busy trying to figure out how to get into Grindelwald's head.

Today would be the day she succeeded, she decided. She had a plan.

It may not have been a particularly good or safe plan, and Tina would definitely not approve, but it was a plan nonetheless. What did she have to lose?

She refused to answer that.

She sipped delicately at her tea- cranberry apple today- and checked to make sure Grindelwald looked suitably relaxed. He was as poised as always, sipping his tea with a faraway look in his eye. It seemed as good a time as any.

"Have you ever been in love?" she asked, and his eyes snapped into focus. She could practically see Tina miming at her to cut it out through the one way mirror.

He gave her a searching look before replying. "What makes you ask?"

She folded her hands in her lap and took a deep breath. "Oh, I was just thinking about how wonderful it is to be in love. I'm in a happy relationship myself. I was curious if you've ever been in a committed relationship. Perhaps there's someone waiting for you back in England?"

He snorted at that and gave her a scathing look. "Is that what your next move is? You're trying to see if I have any loved ones to use against me?" It sort of was, but it also wasn't the entire truth. "Well, I can assure you that I do not. I gave up such frivolities like love long ago."

"But you had them once?" she prompted. Hopefully he would feel confident enough in her lack of tact that he would let something slip.

Too bad that wasn't what happened. If anything, his mental defenses grew stronger.

"How long do you intend to waste my time with such nonsense," he sneered. He had set his cup back on the table, but his knuckles were white from how tight he was holding it.

She straightened in her seat and frowned. If that's the way it was going to be, then she might as well take advantage of it.

"Fine then," she said, "Let's talk about Credence instead. Did you really think you could harness the power of an obscurial and use it for your own whims?"

His eyes were stormy, but there was an almost sickly sweet smile on his lips. "Use it for my own whims? My dear girl, whatever makes you think I would do that? I was simply trying to get Credence to realize his own potential," he crooned.

She had to hold back her disgust at that. As if Grindelwald would ever try to do anything for someone else that wasn't for his own benefit.

"How are you qualified to do that? Obscurials are so rare, I highly doubt that you've ever come across another one to gain experience from dealing with them," she said. It came out a little sharper than she intended, but there was no taking it back now. She just hated the thought of him abusing Credence any more than he already had.

Her vision went white for a second, wordless screaming and chaos surrounding her. There was an obscurial in the corner of her eye, dark shape shifting and breaking apart the walls. Spells were flying left and right, and the screaming was so loud it hurt her head. They were abruptly cut off with a blinding light and a heart broken voice crying out, "Arianna!"

The memory couldn't have lasted more than two seconds, but it was more than enough to make Queenie's blood run cold.

"Who is Arianna?" she gasped, unable to stop herself.

For a split second there was a look of utter horror on Grindelwald's face before it transformed to fury. She didn't have time to take a breath before his hands were thrust out and she went flying into the wall.

She briefly wondered how he could have used magic when he was wearing magical cuffs that were chained to the table- oh look, they had somehow come off- but she had more important things to worry about. For example, what was he going to do to her?

He was at her side in an instant, grabbing her by the collar of her shirt and holding his face so close to hers they were practically touching. "You stupid Americans think you know everything," he hissed, "You've no idea the power of the superior race. You all cower and hide while those lowly muggles parade around like kings. Well, soon enough you'll all know how wrong you were not to join me."

She tried not to shrink away from him- she was just as brave as any auror, and she would not be deterred by threats. "You will never succeed," she spat at him as the aurors came flooding in.

He only sneered at her. "Won't I? I've bested the lot of you- even your precious Director! You simple minded fools didn't even realize I'd taken his place for _months_! And you still can't find him!" He barked out a harsh laugh, struggling against the aurors that pulled him away. "You're all so blind, you haven't even realized he's been right beneath your feet the whole time!"

"What do you mean?" Theseus demanded, grabbing him by the collar much the way he had previously done to Queenie. Grindelwald only laughed in response, refusing to elaborate on Mr. Graves' whereabouts.

They dragged him away, his laughter echoing through the hallways.

"Queenie, are you hurt?" Tina helped her to her feet, giving her a careful scan for injuries. Sweet Tina, always so protective of her.

"I'm fine, Teenie," she assured her, and gave her most convincing smile. Tina saw right through it, but she went along with it anyways.

Newt came up to stand next to them. "Are you sure you're alright? You took a nasty hit there."

"What were you thinking?" Tina asked. Her voice was harsh, but her thoughts were nothing but concern for Queenie's safety.

"We got new information, didn't we?" she said timidly. Sure, it hadn't gone as well as she was hoping it would, but she also didn't _die_ , so....

Piquery butted in before Tina could reply. "Indeed we did. Mr. Graves must be near, so we can narrow down our search. Anyone who can be spared will be putting their efforts into finding him. In the meantime, Mendoza, Scamander- you're with me. The _older_ Scamander," she said, sweeping away.

Theseus cursed under his breath but followed after her with only a light slap of Newt's back.

Queenie took a deep breath and tried to calm her frazzled nerves. "Anyone else feel like a good pastry is in order?"

* * *

Hours later, she was found curled into Jacob's side while they had coffee and scones. They were all trying to unwind from their hectic day, although there was one person still missing.

Credence was huddled in an armchair, taking furtive looks at the door every other minute.

The others were trying to get him to join in the conversation, but he kept his answers short and to the point  until they decided it was best to just let him talk if he wanted to. He seemed much more preoccupied waiting for his usual companion to show up.

And show up, he did.

"MACUSA is stupid and I hate everything about it," he said in lieu of a greeting, throwing off his jacket to hang over the coat rack. He dropped unceremoniously onto the armrest of Credence's chair and ran a hand through his unruly red hair.

"What did Madam Piquery want with you, Thee?" Newt asked. Tina had already told him that Mendoza was one of the highest ranking senior aurors at the precinct, and Theseus was Head Auror back in Britain, so it must have been important.

His brother let out a long winded sigh. "Grindelwald is being transferred to England."

His statement was met with outcry on all sides.

"But he's safely behind bars here!" Tina protested, shooting her sister an apologetic glance. "Besides, this is where he was caught- isn't that an unnecessary risk?"

"It's not that simple, Goldstein. Besides, Great Britain as a whole has suffered more from his actions than anyone else has. The majority of the magical community there are insisting that he stays somewhere they can be assured he won't escape. Like Azkaban or Nurmengard. They just don't feel like MACUSA is a good enough place to hold him off forever," Theseus explained.

Newt put a hand on Tina's shoulder to hold her back.

"Well, I think that's a smart idea," Jacob said, making everyone turn to look at him. "What? He's a real dangerous fellow. I don't see why you all want him to stay here. I think that the farther away he is from us, the better."

Queenie smiled at that and put her head on his shoulder. "That's sweet of you, Sugar," she giggled, making him blush.

"I guess you have a point," Tina grumbled. Truthfully she wasn't thrilled at having to look at Grindelwald's smug face while he was here, but her pride as an auror stung at the thought that people found them incompetent.

"The Ministry is sending over a team in a week to make the transfer. Until then, we have to work our asses off to find Perce," Theseus said, sinking farther into his armrest.

It was going to be a long week.

* * *

"I don't know what we're missing- he said he was right under our feet!" Theseus shouted. He slammed his fist into the wall, making the books on Percy's shelf rattle.

"We've searched the whole city for any sign of him, but there isn't any. We've swept his apartment from top to bottom yet we've found nothing. The same goes for this building. I'm beginning to think he just said that to mess with us," Tina fumed. There was so much frustration pouring off the alphas in the room that it was nearly suffocating.

"Is there any chance he meant it in a more literal sense?" Newt asked. He shut one of the latches on his case and scolded his niffler for trying to get out again.

"What do you mean?" Theseus asked, pushing himself away from the wall to scrutinize his little brother.

"Oh, well, um... I mean, we don't really have anything else to go off of... I was just thinking- Grindelwald is sort of a show off isn't he? What if he really did hide Per- Mr. Graves right under our feet?" His brother gave him an odd look when his tongue caught on Percy's name, but said nothing.

"You mean like a secret room or something?" Tina asked. "I don't know, Newt. I don't think Grindelwald could have created one of those without raising suspicion." That made him deflate a little, but he supposed she was right.

Theseus had an interested look on his face though, as if he were thinking it through. "It can't hurt to check though. We could start in the interrogation room. If we're going literal, then we might as go as literal as possible," he said before setting out. Newt peered out of Percy's office and watched the aurors scuttle out of his brother's path.

He turned to Tina with a raised eyebrow. She rolled her eyes and tugged him along after his brother.

* * *

"So what's below this room?" Theseus asked.

"Nothing. This is the base of the building, so there's no way he could have created something below here without raising suspicion," Tina replied.

Theseus groaned and went to lean against the wall. Newt meanwhile set about to take a closer look at the floor. He was grasping for straws when he had made the suggestion before, but it wasn't like he had any better ideas.

Just when he was about to give up and let himself drown in misery he found something unusual.

"Thee, come look at this. Does that look like writing to you?" he asked, pointing at a small spot on the ground.

His brother wandered over to crouch beside him and stare intently at the spot. It wasn't very big, but there was a slight discoloration from the normal gray hue of the concrete. And by slight, he meant _really_ slight. He honestly wasn't sure if his brain was just making up stuff to keep him from losing all hope.

"I think it is... It's a little hard to read, but... Does that say ' _buttons_ '?" he asked incredulously.

Tina came to kneel beside them and confirm for herself. "It does," she said breathlessly. "Our biggest lead so far is the word 'buttons'." She sounded so disheartened that Newt put an arm around her shoulder to give her a light hug.

"Well... I suppose we're going on a hunt for buttons then," he said, trying to sound upbeat. The alphas just sighed and tried not to scream.

* * *

Word got out about their findings and soon enough there was a whole team of aurors searching through Percy's office and apartment for anything with buttons attached.

"And you're sure it said buttons?" one of the aurors inspecting Percy's closet asked. He had a rather disbelieving look on his face. Not that Newt could blame him.

"You can go check yourself if you want, Goodman," Tina retorted, running her hands over another of Percy's suits for clues.

Goodman looked a little abashed at her tone and went back to checking buttons.

The search continued for a few more minutes in silence before someone else snapped.

"This is pointless! We've checked every damn article of clothing in Graves' apartment, and we've got nothing to show for it. This was just a wild goose chase," she seethed. Tina and Theseus both shot her murderous glares, but she just huffed and looked away.

Something about what she said made Newt pause though.

"Every article of clothing... Thee, does Percy still have that button from that night at the Malfoy's Christmas party?"

"You mean the one he cut off your dress shirt after you punched that tosser in the face? Of course he fucking does. That was the first night you ever hit someone. It was a grand occasion. He keeps it in a little box of family heirlooms," his brother replied, a look of understanding dawning in his eyes.

The rest of the aurors looked on in interest as the two rushed to a fancy looking jewelry box that looked far too delicate to have two grown men throwing themselves at it.

Grindelwald had pushed the other items inside to the sides to allow space around a single unassuming pearlescent button. The two brothers looked at each other with anticipation. They both reached for the button at the same time and felt it pull at them before Percy's apartment disappeared.

It was a hard landing for Newt. Theseus was far more used to portkey travel and managed to land on his feet, but Newt had basically belly flopped to the hard floor. He groaned as Theseus pulled him to his feet but quieted when he saw what his brother was staring at.

There, not ten feet away, in a tiny barred cell, sat Percival Graves.

He was a far cry from the immaculate man Newt remembered and Grindelwald had impersonated. His hair looked shaggy, and his face was covered in an overgrown beard that he normally would never have stood for. His skin had a sickly pallor to it, and there were still wounds healing on its surface. There was no other word that fit him better than "ragged".

He didn't lift his head from where it was leaning against the wall, and Newt suspected he was unconscious. There was a toilet and a sink in the cell, so Newt assumed he was getting water, but there was no sign of any food around. Percy had probably been starving while Grindelwald was away. Again, he was assuming that Grindelwald had put in some effort to keep him alive; otherwise there was no reason for him not to have killed him back when he had the chance.

Theseus strode forward and threw the cell open with a spell, hurrying to crouch beside his friend and check his vitals.

"He's still alive. For now. We have to hurry and get him to a hospital," he said. He gingerly picked the other alpha up and returned to Newt's side. "I'm going to need you to hold onto me and the portkey, Newt."

Newt nodded and took hold of his arm while he crouched down to pick up the button once more.

When they reappeared back in Percy's apartment the aurors were all waiting for them and let out shouts of joy and concern at the sight of their missing director.

Everything after that passed in a blur to Newt. People were rushing around, people apparated back and forth, and somehow they all ended up at the hospital. Then Percy was being taken away to be looked at by the doctors, and everyone else was left to wait for their verdict.

* * *

The next couple days were spent waiting with baited breath. Theseus had took it upon himself to make sure Percy was clean shaven and even had someone cut his hair back to its usual style. The hospital staff hadn't been too keen on that, but apparently a room full of aurors deterred them from voicing their concern too much. Percy made no move to wake despite the doctor's assurance that he would soon.

"Mr. Scamander," Madam Piquery addressed Newt stoically. "We owe you an even greater debt for finding Mr. Graves. However, your services are no longer needed here. We'll keep an eye on Mr. Graves during his recovery, so there's no need for you to stay. It's probably for the best that we keep hospital visits to those who actually know him well," she said.

"Oh, um, actually...right. You're right, of course you're right. I'll just, um, wait out here...for Tina! I know she wants to stay for a little while longer, so I'll just... wait for her in the hallway?"

She narrowed her eyes at him but made no other move to chase him off. He cleared his throat and scuttled away into the hallway where he'd be out of everyone else's way. It was far too crowded in that room anyways. Besides, what was he supposed to do? Tell them that he and Percy were going to be mates someday? Yeah right. Like they'd believe that. Percy hadn't even bothered to tell them in all the years he worked with them. Newt wasn't about to do it for him. He was probably embarrassed by it.

At least Thee was stuck back at MACUSA headquarters taking a call from the Minister of Magic. Newt was surprised he hadn't let their engagement spill yet. In fact, he considered it a miracle. Yes, definitely a good thing he wasn't here.

* * *

When Percival Graves woke up he was extremely confused. Last he remembered he was rotting in a cell with Grindelwald appearing periodically to feed or torture him while the rest of the world believed the madman was him. So he was perplexed as to how he ended up in a brightly lit room that was chock full of his coworkers.

"Mr. Graves?" a quiet voice piped up to his right.

"He's awake!" someone else shouted, making him wince. The peaceful stillness of the room was shattered as aurors all pushed each other to get closer. What in the hell was going on?

The president swept to the forefront of his vision and bent down to his level. "Percival? It's alright now. You're safe. Grindelwald is safely locked away and is due to be moved in a few days time. How do you feel?"

"Like my head is full of coal. Where the hell are we and how did you find me?" he croaked out. His throat was still sore from all the screaming he'd done from Grindelwald's little torture sessions.

"I can explain that later. We're in the hospital right now. You've been severely malnourished, but the doctors told us that you'd be clear to leave after you'd woke up. I doubt they'd rush you if you wanted to stay another day and recover if you wish," she added.

He shook his head slowly. He did not want to stay. He wanted to go home for fuck's sake. He hadn't been to his apartment since Grindelwald had attacked him outside in the alley, and he rather missed it.

He closed his eyes, took a deep breath, and paused. He could smell vanilla and honey clinging to one of the aurors surrounding him.

His hand snapped out to seize their wrist, and his eyes snapped open to glare at them.

"You smell like him. Why do you smell like him?" he growled, surprising the rest of the room. Tina Goldstein stared back at him in wide eyed confusion. She looked to Piquery for help, and the other alpha put a staying hand on his arm.

"Are you talking about Grindelwald? Miss Goldstein has been instrumental to his capture and spent time interrogating him just like everyone else in here. I promise you that he is no longer a threat, and you have no need to worry about him anymore," she said.

He wrinkled his brow in confusion. Grindelwald? He didn't care about that fucker anymore. If Seraphina said he was locked up then he believed her.

"I don't give two shits about Grindelwald," he snorted. "Where's Newt? How come his scent's all over you?" he grit out. Newt wasn't supposed to be in New York. Last he heard of him he was off gallivanting in India. Wait, no... That’s right; Newt said he was coming to visit. That was months ago though. Shit, he was supposed to meet him at the docks....

He was broken out of his reverie by Seraphina's puzzled voice. "You... _know_ Mr. Scamander?"

He frowned at her and let go of Miss Goldstein's arm, ignoring the aurors whispering in the background about him knowing Newt because of his connection to Theseus.

"Of course I know him he's my fiancé," he said bluntly.

There was a moment of silence before pandemonium erupted. Merlin, it was like being back at Hogwarts.

Piquery ordered them all to settle down before they got kicked out of the hospital. She turned her attention back to Percival when they had quieted down. "You've never mentioned this before," she said. Which was absolutely ridiculous.

"What are you talking about? I tell you every time you try and set me up with one of your friends," he retorted.

She looked completely taken aback. "I thought you were joking. You never gave a name- I just thought you were just saying that to avoid going out with anyone."

He held back a groan. "Why in Merlin's name would I do that? That's pointless, and I have better things to do with my time. And nobody has answered my question yet. Where. Is. Newt." Perhaps if he said it slower they would have enough time to process his words.

"He's out in the hallway," Miss Goldstein squeaked out.

He nodded, glad to have that sorted out. "Good. In that case, ALL OF YOU GET OUT. I'm tired of looking at you, and you're all being useless. Don't you all have work to attend to? I don't even care if it's the weekend or not, just go find something else to do than stand around taking up space here. And send Newt in," he ordered.

It may have been months since he'd last seen any of them, but they were getting on his nerves. He was glad to see that they still knew how to follow his commands though.

Piquery shot him one last indecipherable look before striding away, but he didn't bother trying to figure out why. He could worry about that later. He deserved a break after all he'd been through, didn't he? Of course he did.

He closed his eyes and let out a soft sigh. The shuffling footsteps and nervous stuttering at his door made him open them again.

Miss Goldstein pushed Newt into the room, and he finally got to see his friend after fifteen years.

He was beautiful. He had always been beautiful of course, but it had been so long since they'd seen each other in person. He was almost as tall as Percival was now, and all the softness of youth had sharpened out with maturity. He still had the same unruly red hair though, and the same awkwardness about him. Some things never changed.

"Hey, Little Lizard. Not so little now, are you?" he chuckled.

Newt startled at the sound of his voice and nearly dropped the case he was holding, but fortunately Miss Goldstein was there to take it from him and urge him farther into the room. She still looked a little shell shocked herself though.

The omega took a few hesitant steps forward but faltered. He stopped a few feet from the bed and ducked his head, fiddling with the buttons on his coat. Percy huffed out a quiet laugh.

"Newt, if you keep fiddling with that you'll pop another one off. I thought you'd learned that by now."

He blushed and dropped his hands, stuttering out an apology and making Percy frown. If he looked closely the other's eyes looked a little wet. That wouldn't do.

"Come here," he said gently, opening his arms in invitation.

Newt stared at him for a second in indecision before giving in and launching himself into the alpha's arms. He sniffled quietly into Percival's collar while the other stroked his hair.

"It's good to see you too," he whispered to Newt, ignoring the aurors that were crowding around the doorway to stare.

Let them look- he was going to enjoy their reunion for as long as he could.

For once, the world felt right again.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you all so much for the comments and kudos. You guys really keep me going. Whenever I feel sad about being in a dead fandom/ship I just pop on over to this fic and look at all the kudos and comments to feel better lol. Also sorry it takes so long to update, but try and keep in mind that I currently have tEn oNGoInG FiCS aT oNcE wHAt wAs I ThiNkInG 
> 
> Anyways on story related notes: the buttons idea was pulled straight outta my ass cuz I had no idea what to do and I was staring at one of the buttons that had fallen off my jacket lol. But Percy needed rescuing, so I just went with it. You can't tell me Grindelwald wouldn't resist the urge to A.) put it right under their noses, and B.) make them get on their knees to do it. He's an asshole, he's got a lot of hubris.   
> Plus it was fun to imagine why Percy kept a special button.   
> Newt: *punches a dude in the face* Oh my god what have I done  
> Theseus: *shows up out of nowhere* YEAH GO NEWT LOOK AT THAT GUY'S EYE SWELL UP I BET IT'S GONNA BE A REAL SHINER  
> Percy:*reaches over and tugs a button off Newt's shirt* A souvenir of this momentous occasion. I'll cherish it forever. 
> 
> And I greatly enjoy having all of Percy's coworkers take everything personal he says as a joke. You're best friends with theseus scamander? lol yeah right. You're engaged? Suuuuure. Percy really doesn't care. 
> 
> Guess who's making a guest appearance next chapter???? Seriously, you have to guess. It shouldn't be hard.


	10. Everyone Needs to Find Their Chill (Except you Dumbledore-You Should Probably Lose A Little Chill)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> say bye bye to grindelwald and hello to his bf (for a little while)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> when you picture dumbledore just imagine revenge of the sith obi wan ok thanks

Recovery would have gone a lot faster if Percy let himself rest like the doctors ordered him to. Instead he insisted on throwing himself back into work and catching up with his friends.

Theseus, the world's leading expert in mothering people, was sadly no help. If anything he encouraged Percy's bad behavior. Thus, Newt was left to be the responsible one. He was after all the only person who could ever convince Percy to do anything he didn't want to without resorting to violence.

It was quite an experience for MACUSA to witness someone tame their stubborn director. It had been three days since Percy woke up, and they were still trying to process the fact that he was not only alive and mostly well, but more importantly _engaged_.

They all sort of expected him to marry someone eventually, due to his good looks and upstanding character. It was just... He was so... Well, he really didn't seem all that interested in getting close to people. Sure, he told them he had a best friend and fiancé over in Britain, but that had just seemed like a flimsy excuse. Or like...a really bad joke. The man didn't even seem interested in one night stands- they couldn't be blamed for being surprised!

Yet there Newt Scamander was, in all his fumbling, flustered glory. And the director almost never refused to do something Newt asked him to. The only times he did were all politely and _gently_ spoken.

It was surreal.

But even Newt was unable to get Percy to stay home when the party sent from Britain to transfer Grindelwald arrived.

"There is no way in hell I'm going to just stay in bed while those assholes come parading around to take that bastard away," he snorted. Theseus high fived him and agreed.

Newt held back a sigh. "Thee, don't encourage him. And those assholes are your coworkers aren't they?"

"Indeed they are, Little Lizard. Therefore I can attest to the fact that they are assholes," Theseus replied.

"I just don't see why it's necessary for you to be here, Percy. I mean- isn't the rest of MACUSA enough?" he asked.

Percy gave his shoulder a pat and smiled. "They didn't even notice that I was abducted and replaced for months. Clearly, I have to be here to ensure things go smoothly." His expression was downright chilly.

Newt couldn't really argue with that, so he decided to just count his losses and let Percy tire himself out instead. He was hoping that the alpha would just agree to return to his apartment and rest when he grew fatigued, but it was far more likely he would just keep going until he passed out. Stubborn idiot. Newt would have to keep a close eye on him.

"Who's coming to take Mr. Gra- Mr. Grindelwald away?" Credence asked, peeking out behind Theseus' back. He was nervous, but he had also insisted on being there. Newt would have been more concerned, but Theseus was here, and the Goldsteins would be joining them soon as well.

"Only the best and brightest," his brother said. "And before you say anything, Newt, that doesn't mean they're not still assholes."

Newt rolled his eyes and shoved him lightly in the shoulder.

Theseus laughed and shoved him back. "Actually, I'm not sure I can say it's the best and brightest coming. After all, they can't really be the best if they don't have Professor Dumbledore," he pointed out.

Percy hummed at that, and lifted a hand to tap his chin in thought. "That's true, but I don't think he has much reason not to come. I know he hates to get involved in politics, but it's summer isn't it? School won't be in session, so he can't pretend that he has to stay and watch over the students."

"I bet he won't come anyway. He'll just make up another excuse. Or you know, just tell the Minister he won't go," Theseus retorted.

"Five galleons says you're wrong," Percy said, grinning mischievously at the other.

"You're on," Theseus said. He grabbed Percy's hand and shook it with a manic glint in his eyes.

Newt just ignored their antics while Credence looked on confused. The obscurial took a glance around the room and perked up when he saw the Goldsteins walking towards their group. He tugged on Newt's sleeve, and the redhead turned around to greet them.

"Oh hello! I was wondering when you two would get here," he said cheerily.

They both smiled at him and assured him that they were just a little caught up telling Jacob that they would all be fine, and that there would be no more getting thrown into walls by dark wizards. They all chatted amicably for the next few minutes until people started clamoring over new arrivals.

"Are the aurors over in Britain as tightly wound as the ones over here?" Queenie joked.

"No, no, they're much worse," Percy replied and got a punch on the arm for his answer, courteous of Theseus.

"Oh look, there's the delegation now," Theseus said, pointing over at the approaching group. "Get ready to pay up, Perce."

The residents of MACUSA made way for the party, and there were more than a few inquiring stares.

The Minister of Magic was at the head of the group, a team of Britain's highest ranking aurors and other important officials following in his footsteps. They all looked very prim and intimidating. There was no sign of one of Dumbledore's telltale pointed hats or spangled robes. Just a bunch of immaculate suits.

"You see?" Theseus gestured giddily at the group. 

Percy waved his friend's enthusiasm away, smirking when he caught sight of familiar auburn hair. "Ah, ah. Don't look now, but I think you'll find you owe me five galleons. Professor!" he called out, pushing Theseus aside to get the other's attention.

Newt turned to Queenie, Tina, and Credence. "You'll like Professor Dumbledore. He's quite nice, and he's a very skilled wizard. He doesn't let it get to his head though- in fact he does his best not to brag about it. Oh, and he also has a phoenix! I wonder if he brought Fawkes with him..."

The Goldsteins shared an amused look at the sparkle in Newt's eyes when he mentioned the phoenix. It was clear what he admired most about the professor.

Queenie was about to tease him about it when she took a glance at the man approaching.

She gasped and grabbed Tina and Newt by the wrists. They both looked at her in alarm, trying to figure out what was wrong.

"Queenie, are you okay?" her sister asked, but she paid her no mind.

"It's you," she blurted at the newcomer, jaw dropped and eyes wide.

The man looked just as she remembered, but with a few minor changes. He was older obviously, and he had a beard now. Plus a set of half moon spectacles. But his strawberry blonde hair was the same shade as before, and his eyes the same twinkling blue.

He gave her a bemused smile and held out his hand. "Indeed it is me. It seems you know who I am, but I'm afraid I cannot say the same about you."

"Um, Professor Dumbledore this is Queenie Goldstein and her sister Tina. As well as our friend Credence," Newt said, waving awkwardly at the trio with his free hand. His eyes were darting back and forth between Queenie and everyone else as he tried to figure out what was going on. "And this is, um, Professor Dumbledore."

Queenie finally released her death grip on the two and shook the newcomer's hand. "No! I mean yes, you are Dumbledore, but you're the boy! The boy I saw! In Grindelwald's past! You're the one he fell in love with!" she exclaimed.

The smile on his face slipped for a second, but it returned a moment later like nothing had happened. "Ah, I see. You're a leglimens aren't you? I heard they were trying to get into his head with one of you. You must be quite skilled, my dear. Gellert's always prided himself on his skill at occlumency. Although I'm afraid he's always been rather proud of himself in general."

The group stared at the professor in shock. Even some of the people around them turned to do the same.

"Professor, you- you knew Grindelwald?!" Theseus sputtered.

Dumbledore just patted him on the shoulder and smiled genially. "It was a long time ago, and it was quite brief. We only knew each other for a few months. I haven't seen Gellert since." He would have elaborated more, but the Minister was calling him over to rejoin the delegation. He parted with a promise to talk more later.

* * *

Seraphina Piquery was not pleased when word reached her of the identity of the boy in Grindelwald's memory . One could even say that she was extremely pissed.

Not that she could express that. Merlin only knows how well that would go. She had clawed her way to her position, and she wasn't about to lose it. Things were hard enough as it is, and that was just from being a black woman. She was not going to play into the angry black woman stereotype.

That being said, she was President of MACUSA, and it was perfectly reasonable to treat Albus Dumbledore with suspicion in light of this new information. Which was why she had him seated in one of the interrogation rooms where she and her aurors could keep an eye on him.

She did have to admit that he didn't look very threatening though.

He was well groomed like the rest of the delegation, but unlike them he hadn't gone with a traditional suit of black of gray. No, instead he wore a lavender one with flowers printed on it. Not exactly the typical look of a dark wizard. Then there was the _smiling_. The alpha never seemed to stop doing it, and it wasn't even condescending. He was just... happy. And there was no doubt the man was an alpha, despite all the expectations for Grindelwald's young romance to be otherwise. Although unlike most alphas, he made no move to assert himself as a dominating figure.

By all accounts, he could have done so easily. There were even rumors that Dumbledore had been approached and encouraged to become Prime Minister, but the man had refused. If he really was a dark wizard, wouldn't that have been his chance to seize power?

She gave him a sharp glare.

He smiled sunnily at her and offered her a lemon drop.

"Tell me about your relationship with Gellert Grindelwald," she commanded. The Minister of Magic sniffed indelicately behind her- he was miffed about the whole affair.

"Really, Madam President, is this necessary? Albus didn't even want to come! I practically had to drag him here," he grumbled.

She almost snapped at him, but before she could Dumbledore raised a calming hand between them. "Now, now. Madam Piquery has every right to be concerned, and I don't mind. To answer your question, I assure you that it wasn't a long one. Like I told young Mr. Scamander, Gellert and I only knew each other for a few months before we parted ways. We only met because his aunt had sent him my way to try and entertain him for the summer."

She paced in front of him, searching intently for an indication that he was lying. "And if I brought Grindelwald in here, would he be able to corroborate your story?"

His smile dropped a little at that. "Ah. I would prefer if you didn't do that. Ask him if you must, but I'd rather keep some distance between us." That caught her attention.

"You don't want to see him? Isn't that the whole reason you're here?"

He grimaced. "Well, I really wasn't interested in coming, but Hector here insisted that I do. And with school out for the summer, I didn't really have an excuse not to come. Other than the fact that I didn't want to. But really, I'm not interested in seeing him. We didn't exactly part on the best of terms."

"And why is that?" one of her aurors piped up behind her. She resisted the urge to turn around and glare at them for interrupting her investigation.

"Well, if you must know, it ended with the death of my sister," he said sadly.

That shut them all up real quick.

"I believe this interrogation is done," the Minister said coldly. "Come, Albus. We have to collect Grindelwald. You can stay in the back like you asked, but if anything happens I expect you to make sure nothing goes awry."

"Lead the way, Hector," he said, dusting off his suit as he stood up. The aurors huddled around the door all had to move quickly to get out of the Minister's path. Dumbledore simply trotted behind him at a leisurely pace. It was always easier to move through crowds if you followed in the path of an angry alpha.

* * *

"Percival, do you really trust that man?" Seraphina asked as they stood by the front doors, waiting for the Brits to emerge with Grindelwald in tow.

He glanced at her from the corner of his eye. "Professor Dumbledore is a good man. I would trust him with my life. Whatever happened between him and Grindelwald in the past is in the past. I can promise you that the professor has no dark side leanings. I mean, look at him," he said, gesturing towards the man in question.

Dumbledore was happily chatting with a group of people, signing autographs and offering them lemon drops. How he always managed to carry candy on him was a mystery. His ability to worm out of greeting Grindelwald in his cell was not. The professor had a way of making the Minister let him do what he wanted.

She sighed and allowed her shoulders to drop just the slightest bit. "He certainly doesn't fit the part. He's nothing like I expected. Even with all your helpful little hints. Which I'm only now realizing were true and not outrageous lies."

"I don't know why you all think I'm always joking," he snorted. "Am I that hard to take seriously?"

"Not at all. In fact you're too serious. So when silly things like the idea of the most powerful wizard in Britain wearing sparkly pink robes comes out of your mouth, we all assume you can't be telling the truth. Because it isn't serious enough to be the truth." Her lips curled up in a small smile at the disgusted look on his face.

"I can't believe you thought I made that up. I had to see him wear them at least once a month."

A commotion caught their attention and Percy stalked forward to help escort Grindelwald off the premises if need be.

The man was incredibly smug looking for someone handcuffed and being shoved forward by a group of aurors. He caught sight of Percy and sneered before taking stock of his surroundings. His eyes stopped on one particular figure, and he halted in his tracks, making the aurors behind him run into his back.

" _Albus_ ," he purred. He looked positively ravenous as he stared the other alpha down.

"Gellert," Dumbledore said, looking uncharacteristically grim. "Care for a lemon drop?" he asked nonchalantly.

Grindelwald frowned, and his brows drew together. "I hate those."

"I see your dreadful tastes haven't changed then," Dumbledore replied as he replaced the candy in his pocket. "Would you be so kind as to give us a moment?" he addressed the aurors behind Grindelwald. They looked hesitant, but he smiled encouragingly at them and they backed off. He was very powerful after all- he could protect himself.

Percy and Theseus were the only ones who refused to move more than three feet away.

Grindelwald shot them a snide look over his shoulder.

"I knew we would see each other again. You and I have always been destined to cross paths," he said. There was a fire in his eyes that made the nearby aurors nervous.

Dumbledore just looked at him sadly. "Oh, Gellert. If only that were true. But you and I have made our choices. I'm afraid this is where our time together ends," he said softly.

Grindelwald stiffened at his words and seemed at a loss before his hands shot forward, free from their shackles. One grabbed Dumbledore by the chin, and the other tugged him forward by the waist. Theseus and Percy both raised their wands, but the professor lifted a hand to signal them to stand down.

"You and I will never be finished with each other," Grindelwald snarled. He had a somewhat manic look in his eyes, and there was rage pouring off him, but the hand on the other's face was gentle. 

Dumbledore sighed and waved a hand to bind the other's wrists again. This time with more powerful and hard to break spells. "Go quietly with them, Gellert. Please," he said firmly. He looked so beaten down that Grindelwald didn't protest when they aurors took him away. He thought the other would be joining him on the journey back to Britain, but apparently he was wrong. _Just as he always was when it came to Albus Dumbledore_ , he mused bitterly.

"Goodbye, Gellert," Dumbledore said as the aurors dragged the dark wizard off. He gave an almost imperceptible sigh before he turned to speak with the Minister. No doubt Hector was going to try and convince him again to travel with the rest of the delegation.

* * *

"Professor, you're not leaving with the rest of the group?" Newt asked surprised.

The older man tilted his head up to look at him. "Ah, no. I'll be heading out tomorrow. It's no fun to travel all the way here just to snag Gellert and leave like that. I heard there's an excellent bakery around here that sells the most intriguing delights," he said, winking. "Besides, I can tell you have a lot of questions. I'd be more than happy to answer them over a cup of tea."

He returned the professor's smile and agreed that it was a very welcoming idea. "I'll just grab Percy and Thee when they get back, and we can all meet up at Kowalski's Bakery." He tugged Credence and the Goldsteins after him to go find the alphas before he realized that he didn't even know if Dumbledore knew where Jacob's bakery was.

He turned back to ask, but the other was already gone. Huh. Well he was sure Dumbledore could ask for directions if he needed them.

* * *

"So wait, you're telling me your old teacher used to be in love with that evil guy that tried to destroy the city?" Jacob asked with a shell shocked look on his face. To be fair, they had all been taken aback by the news themselves, so they couldn't really blame him.

"Well," Newt began, "I'm not totally sure if Professor Dumbledore was in love with Grindelwald too. I mean, Queenie confirmed that Grindelwald was in love with Dumbledore, but we don't know if Dumbledore returned his feelings."

He ripped another chunk out of his niffler pastry and stuffed it in his mouth. It had been half an hour since they left MACUSA, but the professor was yet to be seen.

"I think he must have loved him back. Nobody looks that heartbroken without sharing a romantic past. You all saw how terribly sad he looked at Grindelwald," Queenie spoke, gesturing animatedly with her hand.

Theseus scoffed loudly. "He looked real sad alright, but he always looks that way when he's disappointed. You should have seen him when he found out the Gryffindor quidditch captain and one of the beaters got caught shagging in an empty classroom by a second year." He was crushing his cookie into an impressively fine powder. Newt got the feeling he'd only gotten the treat so he could pound it into dust instead of eating it. Knowing his brother, he was probably kicking himself over not leaving with the delegation to keep watch over Grindelwald.

Of course, he wasn't the only auror in the room doing that.

Tina was also ripping into a plate of pastries with unusual vigor. She normally had a love for sweets, but now it seemed like she was ready to blow them off the face of the earth for offending her somehow. She and Theseus were both a bit on edge after the day's events.

Percy on the other hand looked like he was about to collapse any second. He really shouldn't have extended himself so much. There was an insistent voice in the back of Newt's mind that wanted to tell his friend, "I told you so," but he kept his mouth firmly shut. Percy's health was more important than Newt's pride.

He had bloody told him though.

He leaned over to rub a hand up and down Percy's arm. "Are you sure you don't want to get some rest? I'm sure Professor Dumbledore won't mind."

Percy only got a pinched look on his face and shook his head. "No, I want to be awake for this. I want to hear what he says. I believe him when he says what he had with Grindelwald is long gone, but I need to know what happened. I feel like it could really help with trying to figure out how to deal with Grindelwald if he ever gets escapes again," he explained.

"Maybe I should go check if this professor has shown up yet," Jacob offered, standing from his seat by Queenie. "I left the new kid at the counter to keep things running, but I better make sure he's doing okay anyways. I'll keep an eye out for an unusual looking fellow."

"Want me to come with you, Sugar? I'd be able to recognize him faster," Queenie said.

"Well, sure, if you want to. I wouldn't mind that at all," he replied, giving her a sappy smile. "I don't think he'd be too hard to spot though. You lot said he really stands out."

Theseus sighed heavily and threw a hand over his face. "Believe me, he does. Even when he wears muggle clothing he still finds a way to stick out." They all thought back to Dumbledore's eye catching suit. It would be very hard to miss if he wasn't purposely trying to hind behind people.

"He's got a lot of questions to answer," Tina said, tearing the remains of her pastry one last time.

They all agreed silently to that and settled in to wait for the man's arrival.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Listen, dumbledore definitely has a set of sparkly pink robes he wears all the time. And I was gonna wrap up all the dumbledore stuff in one chapter, but somehow that didn't happen, so I'll wrap it up next chapter. (I know there's a lot of people out there who justifiably hate dumbles but in this fic we're going to pretend like he's not that terrible ok thanks) He is still kind of manipulative tho- just in like...a let me do what I want kind of way.
> 
> Also I called the minister of magic artie until I figured out his real name, so if one of those didn't get changed let me know lol. Also apparently it's not actually the minister of magic that shows up in the movie, but you know what, i'm already committed so whatever. 
> 
> I know I made Piquery seem kind of like a dick a few chapters ago, but in reality I have mad respect for her. I mean I know jk rowling likes to pretend racism didn't exist in magical america but let's be real it totally did. Fucking wizards can't get over blood status, you really think they don't give a shit about skin color???? Nah man, america sucks all around don't sugar coat it. (I say this as an actual american. Our country is shit).
> 
> This got updated a lot earlier than usual because I looked at the next 3 fics I was supposed to update and was like "ehhhh...not feeling it" And then I decided if I was going to skip those first 3 fics then I might as well skip the next 6 and just do the one I felt like instead lmao


	11. What Happened?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> WAZZUUUUUUP I'M NOT DEAD  
> although i must admit it feels like a very close thing lol

When Albus Dumbledore finally arrived at Kowalski's Bakery it was to the impatient stares of his former students.

Really, he hadn't meant to take so long. Hector simply refused to let him go, insisting that he ought to come along with the rest of the group back to Britain. It had taken a long time to convince the Minister of Magic that he was perfectly content with not being anywhere near Gellert for as long as he could.

Unfortunately, that didn't seem to be a good enough answer for a certain Mr. Scamander.

"We've been waiting for nearly an hour!" he fumed, pointing a finger aggressively into the older man's chest.

Albus took it in stride, merely brushing the alpha's hand away and smiling genially. "I do apologize for that. It was never my attention to take up so much of your time. I just got held up for longer than I expected," he said.

"What in the blazes could have kept you held up for that long? And why do you reek of the Minister?" Theseus snarled. He leaned back to get away from the scent of yet another alpha smothering the professor.

"Now, my dear boy," Albus started, "As I was saying- I got held up. Hector happened to be the dominant factor in that. He's quite insistent when he wants to be. It took a lot of persuading to get him to let me go. Really, I am sorry it took so long. When you get older perhaps you'll discover how easily things stray from the plan." He patted Theseus consolingly on the shoulder before moving past him to take a seat in the sitting room below Jacob's shop.

Newt and Queenie smothered giggles into their sleeves at the affronted look on Theseus' face.

"When I'm older- _you're barely ten years older than me_!" he exclaimed.

Albus smiled airily at him and turned his attention to the rest of the room. "Hello. It's lovely to see you all again. Let's see if I can remember your names correctly- of course, I already know the Scamanders and Percival," he said, nodding at Newt and Percy where they sat.

Newt smiled brightly in response and gently elbowed Percy in the side to get him to respond. The alpha complied, but he was rather exhausted, so he didn't manage more than a slight incline of his head in the older man's direction.

"Now then... It was Tina and Queenie, wasn't it?" Albus asked, turning to address the Goldsteins.

"Yes! We're so honored to meet you, sir. I've heard interesting things about you," Queenie said, flashing a smile at him while Tina offered him a simple handshake instead.

Albus looked inquiringly at Jacob. "I'm afraid I didn't catch your name earlier when you brought me down here. However, there's no time like the present. I'm Albus Dumbledore," he introduced himself, reaching over to shake the flabbergasted muggle's hand.

"Wh- I mean, yeah, I've uh, heard a lot about you. Well, maybe not a lot, but, uh- what I mean to say is- nice to meet you," he stuttered out.

Poor Jacob still had a hard time trying to digest the fact that not only did wizards exist and look like ordinary people- some of them chose instead to stick out like a sore thumb instead. And by "some of them" he meant Dumbledore. The others had told him the wizard was eccentric and wore flamboyant clothes, but hearing about it and seeing it were very different things.

He did have to admit that the floral ensemble did suit the man.

Queenie poked him in the side and raised her eyebrows. It took him a second to realize that he'd never actually told the wizard what his name was. "Oh! My name's Jacob. Jacob Kowalski," he blurted.

Albus was mercifully unfazed. "Splendid," was all he said. The charming smile on his face never wavered.

That left only one person in the room for him to greet.

He turned to peer at the hunched figure that seemed to be doing his best to disappear into the chair. "And you must be young Credence Barebone. I've come to understand that you're quite an impressive force."

Credence flushed a little at that in shame- impressive force indeed. That was a real polite way of saying that he was a dangerous monster.

Theseus bristled at the comment as well. "Now look here, Professor, I'm not going to stand here and watch while you badmouth this kid for no damn reason-" he began.

Fortunately, Albus put a stop to his ranting immediately. "I'm not trying to badmouth him. Honestly, you Gryffindors always jump to conclusions."

"Professor, _you're_ a Gryffindor," Theseus pointed out with a hint of amusement.

"Yes, much to my chagrin," Albus replied. He sighed a little as if he was being put upon, but the corners of his lips were twitching up. "I always rather wished I were a Hufflepuff," he added with a wink in Newt's direction.

"Now then, I hope you don't mind, but I was rather hoping I'd get to speak to young Credence without any interruptions," he said, looking meaningfully at Theseus.

The younger alpha rolled his eyes, but gestured for him to continue.

Albus turned back to Credence who was starting to look rather uncomfortable at all the attention. The older man took note and politely asked if the others would give them a moment to talk in private.

The rest of the room wasn't exactly thrilled at the prospect, but they trusted that Dumbledore wouldn't do anything to harm the boy. And if for some reason he tried to, they would all be within firing distance.

Credence watched them walk to the next room with mild apprehension. The alpha in front of him seemed alright, but he'd been fooled before. He didn't exactly have the best track record in good character judgment.

Albus' eyes softened at the nervous look on the omega's face. "Would you care for a lemon drop?" he asked.

Credence started at the question and blinked in confusion, but he took the proffered candy nonetheless. He carefully unwrapped it and popped it in his mouth, overly aware of how easily he could choke on it.

"You know, you're not the first obscurial I've ever met," Albus said. He ignored how Credence almost inhaled his candy in shock.

"Yes, I've actually had a lot of experience with one. It was my sister, you see. Ariana. It was all kept very hush hush. It wouldn't look good for the family, and it would reflect poorly in Britain as a whole, I suppose. So we kept her cooped up at home," he said, a sadness entering his eyes.

"I rather wish we'd been less concerned about appearances and more concerned about her well being. If I could go back in time..." he trailed off, lost in thought.

Credence waited a few moments in silence before curiosity got the better of him, and he spoke up. "Did she- is she still...around?" he asked timidly.

Albus snapped out of his daze and smiled forlornly at him. "No, I'm afraid not. She died many years ago."

"How?" Credence asked before he could stop himself.

He knew it was rude, but he had to know. The others had told him that it was unheard of for someone like him to live so long. And he'd come so close to dying in the subway...

"Well, that's complicated, isn't it? While at the same time not being complicated at all. Hmm.

"The short version is that I was too invested in my own selfish desires. The long version..." he paused to rest his chin on his folded hands. "The long version begins back at the beginning of it all, I suppose. When she was no higher than a tadpole, dear Ariana had a run in with some muggle boys. I'll spare you the details of what transpired, but afterwards she was never the same. She turned her magic in on herself and became too afraid to use it for fear of what could be done to her. But she was a child, and she had so little control over it, and that resulted in her becoming an obscurial.

"When my father found out he was furious. We were all extremely upset, but he was the only one to do anything about it. He found the boys who'd accosted her and attacked them. Once the Ministry of Magic found out they locked him away in Azkaban- a prison in the wizarding community. He died in there some number of years ago. He never told a soul why he attacked those boys because he knew that if he did they'd take Ariana away.

"This left my family with a rather gaping hole in it. I was forced into maturity much faster in order to help my mother take care of my younger siblings. I'm ashamed to say that I was rather bitter about it. Oh, I put on a brave face and acted as if everything was fine, but inside I felt like my family was stifling me. I wanted to go out in the world; I wanted to make my own name. I wanted to be important.

"But I had to take care of my family first. Young and foolhardy as I was, I thought that I deserved better. I was a rather talented boy, so much so that I reached the top of my class with ease. Which was flattering and all, but I couldn't help but feel rather lonely. Nobody seemed to be able to keep up with me, and it made me feel more stagnant than ever.

"I thought I finally had a chance to escape the mediocrity of life I'd come to know once I graduated Hogwarts. I was going to travel the world with a good friend of mine. Then disaster struck again.

"During one of Ariana's episodes she accidentally struck our mother, killing her.

"I was forced to return home to take care of her and become the new head of the family. It made me unbelievably bitter.

"And that was when I met _him_." Credence didn't need to ask who he meant. There was only one person it could possibly be.

"Gellert showed up like a beacon of light in my dark miserable life. He was brilliant and talented, and for the first time I finally felt as though I had met an equal. At the time, I thought his arrival was just what I needed. Looking back in it I can see that it was probably the worst time for him to appear.

"I was so caught up in Gellert that I began to neglect the needs of my sister. My brother Aberforth reprimanded me for doing so, but I didn't listen. All that mattered to me at the time was Gellert and myself.

"I was so enamored with him that I got swept along into his ideals, and his thirst for power only strengthened my own. I shudder to think what might have happened if we hadn't fallen out," he said, a deep frown marring his face.

"It all came to a close when Aberforth brought his disagreements to me while I was with Gellert. Gellert had been enraged at Aberforth and vice versa, and before I knew it spells were flying left and right. All three of us were caught in a vicious duel with each other, and it was too much for poor Ariana to take.

"I don't know for sure what it was that killed her. I don't know who cast the spell that ended her life- it could have been any one of ours. Gellert, Aberforth, and I- we simply couldn't tell. We don't even know if it was a spell or her own magic backfiring on her.

"Whatever the answer may be, she was dead.

"Fourteen years old, and she was nothing more than a corpse lying on the floor.

"Aberforth and I were devastated. And although Gellert fled immediately afterwards, I know he'd been fond of her too.

"Not that it matters anymore.

"We all made poor choices that day. I'm afraid it created an unfathomable rift between the three of us. Gellert and I obviously haven't reconciled- nor shall we ever, I suspect- and Aberforth justifiably wants nothing to do with me," he finished.

Credence didn't know what to do with all this new information. Neither did any of the adults in the adjoining room who had been not so secretly listening in on the conversation.

Credence was definitely having the hardest time though.

He felt like he couldn't breathe, and his skin felt like it was getting tighter and tighter.

A soft but firm touch on his shoulder grounded him. "Careful now. It's alright. I'm sorry if I upset you. Would you like another lemon drop? Or perhaps some tea?" the professor asked.

He shook his head no and sagged into his seat.

Theseus appeared at his side like a hulking mother hen and pushed a fresh cup of tea into his hands anyways, grasping him under the armpits and pulling him up so he wasn't slouching in his chair. He was always insistent about the importance of good posture.

Jacob politely shoved a platter of desserts in front of him as well.

"Professor, is all that really true?" Newt asked. It wasn't that he thought Dumbledore was lying; it all just seemed so unbelievable that the genial man in front of them would have gone through all that.

"Yes, of course, dear boy."

"Sorry, Professor. It's just... none of that sounded like you at all," he explained lamely.

Albus smiled understandingly at him. "It was a long time ago. And I've grown quite a bit since then- thank goodness for that."

Percy huffed, “I don't suppose you think Grindelwald will start growing in the same way any time soon then?"

"I highly doubt it," Albus admitted somewhat sadly.

Credence wondered what it must be like to have such a complex history with someone. Sure, his own past with Grindelwald was complicated as well, but he wasn't about to fool himself into thinking that the dark wizard had ever loved him. He'd just been a tool for Grindelwald. He wasn't an equal the way Dumbledore was.

"Credence," the alpha's voice broke through his self depreciating thoughts, "I do hope my story hasn't frightened you. The point to me coming was so I could talk to you. I wanted to let you know that you're not alone in the world, and that what you're experiencing isn't new. You have a lot of unharnessed power, and I don't want you to suffer any more for it. If you so wished, you'd be welcome to come learn how to control your powers over at Hogwarts. Headmaster Dippet has agreed to my proposal if the idea appeals to you."

The younger man stared at him open mouthed.

"You don't have to answer now," Albus said kindly. "The offer will be open for as long as I am employed at Hogwarts. Which should be quite some time, since I have no intention of leaving any time soon," he added mirthfully.

"...I'll think about it," he answered truthfully.

"That's all I ask for," Albus said, standing gracefully and brushing off his immaculate lavender suit. "I'm afraid I must be going though. I could only convince Hector that I would leave a few hours after the rest of the delegation, so this is where we must part ways."

There was a chorus of disapproval from his former students- and Queenie- but he simply laughed their concerns off.

"Now, now. We'll see each other again someday. I'm sure of it. Oh, but before I go, there was something I was supposed to tell you, Newt," he said, turning to address the redhead.

"Me?" Newt asked as if anyone else in the room was named Newt.

"Yes, you. I happened upon Miss Lestrange before I left Britain. She wanted me to let you know that she was coming to visit and- let's see, what was the lovely way she put it? Ah yes, she was coming to visit and 'remind your dumb ass how to have a lick of self preservation'," he chuckled.

"Leta's coming?" he gasped.

"So it would seem," Albus said before making his goodbyes and disappearing once again.

Newt barely registered it though because he was so caught up in the fact that Leta was coming to America. He also didn't notice the sharp brown eyes that were trained on him in mild jealousy.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> say bye bye to dumbles and hellooooo to Leta
> 
> so....sorry about the very late update....I promise it wasn't intentional and I very much wanted to update this....but classes started and like the dumbass that gets goaded into doing things I got so pissed off at my dad for lecturing me about not taking a million classes that I signed up for 2 more out of spite....which put me at 19 credits (for context the max number of credits my university allows is 21)...also I still work like 20 hours a week...10 of my credits come from 2 intermediate studios that require at least 6 hours out of class work (not an exaggeration on their part- last week i literally spent 16 straight hours in the art building and it was hell)...basically i have no time
> 
> anyways, sorry about that, and also sorry but it's not going to get any better until the semester ends lol. So that'll be in like december. 
> 
> uh, story related notes....  
> there's a shit ton of dialogue from dumbles in this chapter so sorry about that too haha. I just didn't know how else to explain everything to credence-who doesn't have the same amount of knowledge about dumbles as some of us do. Also, you definitely don't have to take it this way, but the reason I pictured dumbles smelling like the minister was because i thought it would be hilarious if they were banging and that's how dumbledore got away with so much shit lmao
> 
> I'll try and update in december first thing guys lol
> 
> But thanks to all of you who stuck around anyways! Y'all are great, and I hope school/work treats you kindly


	12. Go To Bed Already

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> HOHOHO here's a short chapter to remind you all that i'm not dead and neither is this fic HOLLA

"No excuses. You are going to bed right now, and that is final."

"Newt, has it occurred to you that I am five years older than you and am a full grown adult that is capable of making my own decisions?" Percy asked wryly.

Newt huffed in response. "Doesn't matter. I'm pulling rank," he insisted as he shoved Percy towards his bedroom.

"Pulling ra- I'm sorry, but in what way do you rank above me?" Percy said teasingly.

"Well, I'm your fiancé- I've been told that means I get to boss you around a little," Newt said without thinking. Of course once he realized what he said he blushed right down to his toes.

He wasn't actually sure they were still engaged. After all, they had just spent fifteen years without seeing each other. It's not like their parents would actually force them to get married at this point. The original deal had been made because Newt's parents were worried about his well being, but he was perfectly capable of taking care of himself. So really, they might not be engaged at all.

Oh dear, he was going to give himself an ulcer.

Thankfully, Percy simply laughed at his words, and not in an unkindly way.

"I guess that's true. I must admit that I am a little tired. You were right- I should have taken it easier today," he said. That little remark made Newt puff up in pride a bit, even if he didn't want to gloat about it.

He then had to try and not get distracted by the sight of Percy shucking off his outermost layers. Off went the shoes, then the jacket, then the vest. Newt thought it terribly unfair that the alpha looked so attractive while he rolled his sleeves up to his elbows and pulled half heartedly at his tie. His hair was starting to fall in his face from its usually pristine look, and he was overall.... just awful to look at.

Yes, truly horrendous. Nothing handsome about him at all.

Or so Newt told himself as he attempted to keep his eyes focused on a family picture of the Graves instead of his oldest friend.

"What are you thinking about, Little Lizard?" Percy's voice broke him out of his intense staring match with the photo. Newt turned to find him smiling at him, arms crossed as he leaned against his closet.

Now would be a good time to learn how to lie convincingly. Think, Newt- what was the best way to get Percy off his back.

"Oh, nothing," he said just a little too quickly.

Okay, failed step one.

He could tell by the little quirk in Percy's eyebrow that the older man wasn't convinced. Fortunately for him, Percy was tired enough that he wasn't going to press the matter.

"Hmm. Alright then," he said. "Wake me up if there's an emergency or you need anything." He unbuttoned his suspenders and tossed them aside before flopping onto his bed.

Newt sighed fondly at the sight. "Now, Percy, you have to at least get under the covers. Come on, shove over just a bit so I can lift them up for you," he ordered, pleased that the alpha complied, albeit a little grudgingly. He ignored his friend's grumbling in favor of tucking him snugly into bed.

"There. That wasn't so hard was it?"

"Careful, Newt. You're starting to turn into your brother," Percy mumbled into his pillow.

He blushed a little at that, but he figured he'd take it as a compliment. "Hush you," he said softly. He resisted the urge to sweep the hair out of Percy's face.

They weren't really fiancés after all, he reasoned with himself. He had to set boundaries.

If he didn't he'd end up getting his heart broken.

* * *

Newt wasn't the only one trying to wrestle an alpha into bed. Queenie managed to convince Tina to tuck in early with surprisingly little complaint, but Credence was having no such luck with Theseus.

"Shouldn't you be getting some sleep?" he asked for the umpteenth time in the past half hour.

Theseus didn't even bother looking up from the piles of paperwork spread out in front of him. "I'll sleep when I'm dead," was his simple reply. He shuffled a few papers around and cursed quietly.

Credence held back a sigh.

It was obvious that the alpha needed rest. He'd been running himself ragged the past week helping out MACUSA as well as trying to oversee his work as head auror in Britain. Sure, he'd been allowed to stay in the states to watch over the obscurial, but there was apparently a lot of paperwork that required his specific attention. There was also a lot of paperwork that the Minister of Magic sent to him daily as punishment for taking off to the states in the first place and abandoning his underlings without notice.

Still, it could wait until tomorrow, couldn't it?

He really wanted to tell Theseus that, but there was no way he could actually do that. Theseus was a strong, well respected alpha that took orders from no one.

Credence was....well, he was just a mess, wasn't he? Should he count the ways he couldn't compete with his caretaker? He was an omega which was basically the weakest of the castes- strike one. He was an obscurial who was extremely dangerous to himself and everyone else around him- strike two. He was awkward and shy and had no social skills- strike three.

He didn't even have good looks to make up for his lack of personality.

No matter how many times Queenie insisted that he was a catch, he knew she was just lying to make him feel better. He still remembered what it was like to hear people whisper behind his back about how ugly he looked as he walked past them in the street handing out pamphlets. He remembered other kids bullying him for his austere clothing and his hair.

He grimaced at that thought and tugged self consciously at his bangs. There was no mother to insist he shave the bottom of his head to maintain his bowl cut, so he was trying to grow it out. Of course, it had only been a few weeks since he met the Scamanders, so it wasn't too long yet. His hair grew reasonably fast though, so hopefully he wouldn't look quite so awkward when it grew out.

Maybe then he'd look a little more...attractive.

He really hoped so. It was kind of a sore point for him.

Mother- no, not mother he mustn’t call her that- Mary Lou had always told him that vanity was a sign of a wicked heart, and no respectable person would think about their looks. At the same time she always used his looks as an example of why no one would ever find Credence desirable, insisting that he shouldn't be concerned about such things when they had no use for him anyway.

It was overwhelming sometimes to be surrounded with all his new friends because they all had such lovely features. They all seemed unaffected by their appearances as well, which almost made Credence understand what Mary Lou was talking about.

Mary Lou would never have agreed with him, but he really thought that his friends were inspiring in that sense. They weren't self conscious about their appearances, and they didn't seem to care too much about them in the first place, but neither did they actively try to appear that they were uncaring of such matters.

Mary Lou had worn her plainness like it was something to be proud of.

His friends were simply themselves, and that made them all the more beautiful.

It didn't matter that Queenie liked to do her makeup every morning or that Mr. Graves insisted on being impeccably dressed- it wasn't like they were trying to prove they were better for doing what they did. They just did it because they liked to.

Credence wished he could have that confidence. Maybe someday it would rub off on him.

If he'd had their confidence maybe he wouldn't have been so easily tricked by Grindelwald. He'd just been so desperate for affection, and he'd been so kind....

He snapped out of his thoughts when a ball of crumpled paper bounced off his arm.

"Quit with the frowning. You're making me feel bad," Theseus said, making Credence blush.

He tried to stutter out an apology, but Theseus cut him off. "It's fine. I'll go to bed. No need to give your pretty little face frown lines. Merlin knows those aren't the kind of wrinkles people like to see," he said, rising from his spot at the desk.

Then Credence was blushing ten times harder for being told he had a "pretty little face". That was certainly a first for him.

The older man chuckled when he noticed and wrapped an arm around his shoulders. "Boy, you sure are lucky you aren't a redhead. You know, when I get flushed I look absolutely terrible. Can't pull off the cute look like you. I just look like a hairy tomato," he laughed.

"Wh-who told you that?" Credence asked incredulously.

"Literally everyone in my year at Hogwarts. Percy can vouch for me," he replied unperturbed. "But if I have to sleep then so do you."

He used what Newt called his ultimate-mother-hen-do-what-I-say voice, so Credence didn't bother arguing. He simply let the other pull him along, content to lean into his side and listen to him talk about his school days.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> yooooo the semester from hell is finally over!!!! *screeches with the force of a thousand cats sitting on a fence in the middle of the night*  
> anyhoo, thanks to anyone who actually stuck with this during that time, and sorry nothing's actually happening in this chapter. although i would like to remind you all that I never know what i'm doing at any point in my writing lol. 
> 
> It is nice to be writing again tho. I have to admit, it's been a long few months cuz during that time since there's no new content that means I don't really get comments (which are like the life blood of authors lemme tell you) except I did begin getting my first flat out hate comments, so that's a whole other trip. Lemme tell ya it's really hard for my no chill ass to sit at my laptop and read this shit cuz as soon as anyone starts criticizing me my first reaction will likely always be FIGHT ME and that's not really a good thing lmao. I mean normally I get a couple comments where people tell me they don't like such and such from whatever story and I have to tell myself to chill cuz it's really not important, but if any of you ever consider leaving me such comments just consider that I am (1)not posting stories on here to improve my writing skills (2)petty af and always tempted to do exactly what people tell me they don't like- although I usually talk myself out of it (3) doing this for funsies and getting told that my writing sucks significantly takes out the fun. Not to say that you shouldn't give constructive criticism to writers on here, but just know that not everyone actually wants said cc. 
> 
> sorry for that long ass rambling
> 
> story related notes: I think Leta's going to show up next chapter and you can bet your ass the only straight she's gonna be is a straight up boss. EVERYONE IN THIS FIC IS GAY SORRY I DON'T MAKE THE RULES
> 
> p.s. you wanna know something else gross I just remembered? I'm on call for jury duty in january. GROOOOSSSSS. I mean yeah, it's an important civic duty and all that jazz, and I wouldn't mind it as much if it were just in town, but noooooooo. It's gotta be for fucking butte and helena like wtf i don't wanna drive 90 miles just so I can show up and tell them I want to be at the college classes that i'm paying thousands of dollars for instead. like they barely even pay you. $40 a day i think they said. like wtf. hell no get away. okay i'm done sorry.
> 
> HAPPY HOLIDAYS!!!!


	13. Lunch Dates

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> What up I'm ~~jared~~ christy, i'm ~~19~~ 23, and I never fucking learned how to ~~read~~ update

It had been some number of years since Newt and Leta had met up in person. However, no amount of time spent apart could stop one from recognizing the other. For Newt, Leta had that understated yet somehow commanding presence that made people want to gain her approval. Granted, it was somewhat undermined by her... eccentric interests for most people. Still, anyone who didn't know her or hear her long speeches about magical creatures had an innate desire to let her do what she wanted.

So no one at MACUSA bothered to stop her when she walked up right behind Newt and smacked him upside the head.

The yelp he let out was cut off abruptly when she took him by the shoulders and spun him around to face her. "Leta?!" he exclaimed. Dumbledore had said that she was going to come visit, but that was nearly two weeks ago, so it had rather slipped his mind.

He didn't have the opportunity to say any more before he found himself being squeezed half to death in a hug. He patted her a bit awkwardly on the back- it was a somewhat difficult maneuver with his arms pinned to his sides under hers.

She stopped hugging after a moment, pulling back to hold him firmly at arm's length. "Newt, don't ever do anything that reckless ever again," she scolded him.

"It wasn't that bad! Besides, I do plenty of reckless things all the time according to my family," he sputtered.

"Creature related instances don't count. It's not reckless if you know what you're doing and understand what the xonsequences will be. And you can't tell me it wasn't that bad when I know for a fact you almost got executed, “she retorted. She finally let go of him so she could put her hands on her hips and look disapprovingly at him.

He couldn't really dispute that, so he mumbled a small noise of confirmation before remembering where they were and who they were surrounded by.

A quick glance around the room revealed that all eyes were on them. Well, except for Theseus and Percy who were the only ones who hadn't bothered to look up from their work.

"She has a point, Newt. Your ability to get into dangerous situations should stay firmly within the animal kingdom where you know how to deal with them. People aren't really your forte," Theseus stated, waving nonchalantly in the pair's direction. "Hi, Leta," he tacked on belatedly.

"Hello, Theseus. Hello, Percival," she greeted. She relaxed just enough that Newt stopped worrying if he was going to get smacked again. "Is the Minister still making you do all the grunt work?"

The older alphas broke away from the stacks of paper in front of them to take a break.

"Unfortunately so," Theseus grimaced, rubbing a tired hand over his face. Merlin, what he would give for a scone right now. And a cup of coffee. And maybe a shot of gin.

Percy patted him consolingly on the back. "There, there. I'm sure he'll forgive you eventually." Theseus only groaned in response.

The rest of the office watched on in rapt attention. About ninety nine percent of them had no idea what was going on or who this intriguing new woman was that talked to the Director with such ease- for some reason all the Brits that came along had a much easier time talking to Graves than most of his coworkers had strived for in the past fifteen years. Only Tina and Credence knew who she was, and even their information on the subject was limited.

Tina looked the other woman over carefully, trying to figure out more about her from her appearance. She was at least a good half a foot shorter than Tina's 5'11", but somehow her presence seemed to fill the room. Leta was definitely an alpha through and through, and she held herself straight and proper like she knew that no one would mess with her.

It was a rather odd disparity from the picture Newt had described. From what little he'd divulged, Leta had always sounded like.... Well, she'd sounded much more nerdy and Newt-like. So Tina had just assumed that when the other woman showed up she would be like a female version of her friend. Awkward, smiley, and chasing creatures around like a loon on occasion.

Instead she was looking at someone that reminded her oddly of her Mr. Graves.

She was dressed primly in a crisp white button down, a dark gray pencil skirt, and a matching dark gray blazer with a raven embroidered onto one of the lapels. The only thing that ruined her prim appearance were the mud encrusted combat boots on her feet.

Perhaps she was more like Newt than Tina had begun to think.

But more than all those things, Tina noticed just how beautiful the other woman was. Her hair was a lustrous black that fell in waves to her shoulders, and her skin was a warm brown that reminded Tina of the hazelnut hot chocolate Queenie liked to make for special occasions. And her eyes.... They looked like they were made of the world's richest dark chocolate. She wasn't sure why everything about this woman looked so impossibly delicious it reminded her of food, but it could have been because she woke up late and skipped breakfast.

Whatever the case was, she was utterly smitten with this new woman, and that simply wouldn't do. She was a professional, and it wouldn't do to stand there gawking at Newt's friend just because she thought she was one of the most beautiful creatures to ever walk the Earth.

Besides, she couldn’t fall for Newt’s friend- that would be terrible! She already felt bad enough for that little crush she had on Mr. Graves before all this craziness went down. Sure, at the end Grindelwald had been masquerading as him, but she’d had a crush on the man for years before that happened. Except, you know, it was gone now that she knew the man was _engaged_.

It was just her luck that Newt was best friends with people who were exactly her type. She was so screwed.

“Oh! I’m being so rude- Leta let me introduce you to my friends!” Newt chirped, grabbing hold of Tina and Credence and ushering them towards her. “This is Credence, and this is Tina!”

He looked so happy that it almost distracted Tina from how her heart had stopped pounding in her chest. Almost.

Leta smiled politely at them- at least Tina thought it was a smile, although it was so slight she might have imagined it- and shook both of their hands. “Pleasure to meet you. Professor Dumbledore told me how helpful you’ve been to Newt, and I can’t thank you enough for what you’re done.”

“Oh, it’s no problem. Newt’s been perfectly charming- there’s not that much trouble he can get into!” she replied a little too quickly.

Mr. Graves gave her a curious look. “Didn’t the two of you end up on Death Row?”

Her face felt so hot she was certain it was about to burst into flames. “Well- I mean- yes, but I- that doesn’t count!” she stuttered back. Merlin, maybe if she wished hard enough the ground would open up and swallow her.

Theseus barked out a laugh and then immediately tried to pretend he hadn’t after Newt shot him a reproachful look.

Tina would have done the same, but she was a little preoccupied by the way Leta was looking at her as if she were sizing her up for a fight. Tina was about to apologize to the other woman for being such a mess, but before she got the chance Leta cut her off.

“I like her,” she said, turning to Mr. Graves and the Scamanders, pointing straight at Tina, who was just about ready to die on the spot.

Newt positively beamed at them. “I knew you would. Tina’s fantastic- I’m sure you’ll get along great!”

“Yeah, they look like they’ll get along _real_ well. So well that we could probably lock them in a room to let them get to know each other better,” Theseus said, looking pointedly at them with a knowing smirk. Tina was nearly ready to knock that smug look of his face.

“What?” Newt asked, looking between them in confusion and concern.

Mr. Graves threw an arm around his shoulders and smiled down at his big doe eyes. “Don’t mind him, Little Lizard. Goldstein and Leta will get along fine,” he said, making Newt relax again.

Ugh, they were so perfect together Tina wanted to puke. You know, in a happy but slightly jealous way. As one does.

Honestly, she couldn’t believe that Newt didn’t think that Mr. Graves could ever be in love with him. It was the most ridiculous thing she’d ever heard. Just look at the man! That soft little upturn of his lips? She’d worked with the alpha for nearly ten years and could count the times she’d seen him smile on one hand. Well, before Newt came along that is. He smiled a lot more often now. Which further proved her point! He was clearly smitten with the omega, but said omega was too blind to see it.

She was pretty close to taking the Theseus approach and locking them in a room together to sort their shit out.

She was broken out of her reverie by Leta’s next words.

“That doesn’t sound too bad. We should have lunch sometime,” she said, dark eyes focusing in on Tina again.

Yeah, she could die now. Quite happily for once.

“Oh! That sounds- um, yeah! I’d love to,” she blurted out. Merlin, she must look a picture right now. She probably looked bug eyed and red as a beet. _Way to make a good impression, Tina_ , she scolded herself mentally.

At least Leta didn’t look too put off by her incoherent rambling. It was hard to tell, but she almost looked….amused? She had that look Mr. Graves got when Newt said he was amused at least. Maybe there was something about dark haired, dark eyed wizards and witches from Britain that made them inscrutable. Perhaps there was something in the water over there. Either that or they were all just born with the ability to keep everyone guessing.

“What a great idea!” Theseus nearly boomed out, making Tina flinch. “In fact, would you look at the time? It’s nearly lunch anyways, so I say we head out early. Except, you know what I just remembered? Perce promised to go check out this one place for me, and Newt’s going to go with him,” he said, clapping his confuddled brother on the shoulder before continuing, “Also Credence and I have a lunch date at some other place that you can’t come to either. So, it looks like it’s just you two!” He smiled deceptively nicely at the pair as he pulled Credence out the door.

“There’s a nice bistro on Ninth and Grand you two could go to,” was all Mr. Graves said before he too wandered off with Newt in tow.

Leta tilted her head at their dismissal before turning back to Tina. “Shall we?” she asked, offering the taller woman her arm.

Tina nearly fainted.

* * *

“Um, are you sure it was okay for us to leave Tina like that? She seemed…. nervous,” Credence asked timidly. He poked around idly at his French fries. The food was delicious, but his anxiety over Tina’s well being made his appetite sour.

The same could not be said for Theseus. “Tina? Nah, she’s fine. She’s just having a bit of a panic from how much she wants to know Leta at a biblical level,” he said bluntly. He continued to eat his burger without a care in the world for whatever qualms the older Goldstein was having over Lestrange.

He didn’t notice how red the omega had gotten at his words, nor how the younger man could barely meet his eyes.

Credence wondered how it was that he had somehow gone from living with a woman who shrieked with rage anytime anyone so much as mentioned holding hands without being married to living with a man who cussed like a sailor and liked to guess which passerby was willing to sleep with whoever else was on the street.

Not that he minded. It was definitely an upgrade; he just wasn’t used to it.

Briefly, he imagined what it would have been like if Theseus had ever met his moth- if he had ever met Mary Lou. He probably would have yelled obscenities at her until she fainted. The thought made him smile a little.

“Whatcha smiling about over there, Curly?” Theseus asked, making Credence blush at the nickname. The older man had started using it after Credence’s hair had finally started growing out a little more from its bowl cut. It was long enough now that it was starting to curl at the edges. Theseus had told him it was cute one morning, and the omega had spent the next hour blushing like a schoolgirl.

It was nice. It made him feel like he finally had people around him that liked him enough to give him a special name- even if Theseus was the only one who used it.

That was perfectly fine with Credence. It was like a special little thing between them. Sure, Theseus liked to give out silly little nicknames to people in passing, but this still felt special to Credence. This nickname stuck, and when Theseus did that it meant that he cared about it. Either that or he was purposely trying to piss someone off, but he obviously wasn’t doing that for Credence.

He liked to think that maybe there could be something special between them. That maybe someday they could be more than a caretaker and his charge. It was mostly wishful thinking though.

After all, Theseus was a well-respected and powerful wizard, and Credence was a little nobody who lost control and nearly wiped New York City off the map. Plus, he was an awkward kid with less than stellar looks, and Theseus was basically the exact opposite. He was tall and handsome and wild, and he was fifteen years Credence’s senior. In short, there was no reason he’d ever spare Credence a glance if Newt hadn’t shown up.

“Hello? Earth to Curly? What’s got you all tangled up in your thoughts?” the alpha asked, poking him in the forehead.

Credence squeaked. “Nothing!” He rubbed his forehead and pouted at the older man. Perhaps he wouldn’t mind it so much if his current caretaker was a tiny bit more serious. Only a tiny bit.

Theseus raised an eyebrow at him, with a look on his face that clearly stated, “I don’t believe a second of your bullshit”.

“I was just, um, thinking that it would be nice if Tina and er… Leta got along as well as everyone is hoping. Tina seems kind of down sometimes, so it would be good for her to find love,” he said, scrambling for an excuse. It wasn’t entirely untrue- Tina did seem kind of lonely sometimes. And she was clearly smitten with the other woman, so Credence really hoped things worked out for her. After everything she’d done for him he really wanted her to find happiness.

“Aw, that’s so sweet. You’re a good kid, you know that?”

Credence flushed again and tried not to preen at the compliment.

“Anyways, I’m sure they’ll get along swimmingly. If Tina can put up with Newt’s obsession with magical creatures, then she’ll be used to it with Leta. And Leta’s a nice girl. Now, her family- they’re a bunch of nutbags. All obsessed with keeping their blood pure and all that shit. I mean my family’s pure-blood, but we’re not exclusionists. The Lestranges are of the sort that think marrying even a half-blood is a high crime. I remember one time Leta’s older brother got in a fight because he considered one of his year mates to be a blood traitor for dating a muggle-born. Damn fool was proud of it too,” Theseus told him absently, caught up in his memories.

“Plus, there’s the whole thing with them both being alpha women and unable to have biological children, and the Lestranges are big on that too. So they’ll have their share of opposition when it comes down to it,” he said. For such a serious topic he sure was nonchalant about it.

The older man noticed the downtrodden look on Credence’s face and lightly chucked a fry at him. “Don’t worry about it, Curly. If there’s anything I’ve learned about Tina Goldstein it’s that she’s stubborn and willing to fight for what she wants. And if there’s anything I’ve learned about Leta over the years it’s that you should never underestimate her.” He looked him straight in the eye as he spoke, and the intensity in his gaze made the omega want to simultaneously hide and throw himself at the redhead.

“Now finish your lunch. You’re going to blow away at the slightest gust of wind if you don’t eat up.”

* * *

Tina and Leta got along exceedingly well- or at least Newt thought so. He’d spent the last hour observing them from behind a conveniently located potted plant that hid Percy and him from the women’s view.

He’d been skeptical when Theseus had abruptly announced that everyone had lunch plans, but he let Percy pull him away from his friends anyway. It wasn’t until he was being pushed into a bistro on the corner of Ninth and Grand that he confirmed that no one had actually had lunch plans and his brother was making things up.

Thank Merlin that Percy was there to explain things to him.

“We’re just going to make sure they get along alright,” his friend had said before pulling a waiter aside and having a quick word with them about their seating arrangements. And that’s how they ended up spying on Leta and Tina’s lunch date.

What Newt didn’t understand was why they both had to be on the same side of the tiny booth. Pressed up against each other. With barely room to breathe.

“I told you, it’s to make sure they don’t see us. If I sat on the other side the plant wouldn’t cover me all the way,” Percy answered. He was so close that every word sent a puff of warm breath against Newt’s ear. He resisted the urge to squirm- one, because he didn’t want to attract any attention to their booth and two, so that Percy wouldn’t ask what was wrong with him. Because that answer would have been far too embarrassing.

He couldn’t well tell his friend it was because it made him want to melt into a lovesick puddle, thank you very much.

Although he might turn into a puddle at this rate regardless. Percy really was far too close. Newt wondered if his friendship with the alpha was really a curse, since it made his heart ache to be so close yet so far from his lovelorn fantasies.

He’d ask Leta about it later.

…..or maybe not. It looked like she might be too distracted to help Newt out with his love problems. Judging by the look of things, she’d be too busy snogging Tina.

Huh. So that’s what Percy and Thee meant by “getting along”.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Listen, every one else was already pining, someone had to do SOMETHING 
> 
> also heyyyooooo I'm not dead, and neither is this fic- I'm just weird and don't write for long periods of time for noooo reason  
> but in fairness you all were warned  
> also don't panic if six months pass with no updates, I swear i'm not straight up abandoning you I just have other things to do. Or you know, I just don't feel like writing lol. You can panic after a year. But before that you can continue to breathe easy.
> 
> I am well aware of what is now canon in the fantastic beasts universe for Leta and credence and theseus, and I'm here to tell you that I am N O T I N T O T H A T lmao, so you can ignore whatever's going to happen in the next movie in regards to this fic cuz I'm throwing all that canon out the window. I mean, in fairness, I basically said the same with the first movie by resurrecting mr graves from god knows where and making him and newt gay for each other so like.... idk HAPPY PRIDE lol


End file.
